Never Love Again
by helensuperstar
Summary: A/U Faberry fic about Quinn losing her girlfriend and swearing to never love again. That is until she meets Rachel Berry who captures her heart causing all sorts of problems. Other characters will include Santana, Brittany and the rest of the glee club.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 **This is the updated version of chapter one as my last one wasnt very good. Its still the same chapter but it now has better spacing. I dont own any of these characters except Delilah! **

3 years from the present day.

"I don't want to have to leave you" the young blonde haired girl whispered trying to gulp back a sob.

"No Quinny don't cry it will be alright you don't have to worry we will see each other loads" soothed her friend a small brunette.

"But what if we don't what if Daddy doesn't let me come back"! The blonde girl burst into a brand new flood of tears burying her head into her hands.

"Quinn don't cry" the brunette came over and placed herself next to the dishevelled blonde who lifted her head up and placed it on the brunette's shoulder.

"Delilah you know I am rubbish at making friends nobody likes me and you know how much I love you".

The brunette nodded her hair falling around her face as she wrapped Quinn in a massive hug.

"Just because you are moving to lima doesn't mean we won't be in love anymore. Love is a strong thing it will hold us together".

Quinn looked up into the brunettes shiny hazel eyes. "Will you always love me"?

The blonde asked fiddling with a lock of the girl's hair. The brunette took Quinn's chin in-between her thumb and forefinger "forever and for always will my heart be yours through bad and through good through danger and through safety because nothing can break love not even death".

Quinn smiled as she felt a tear drop dribble down her cheek. "You read too many love stories that was just so silly" giggled Quinn. The brunette looked huffy. "That's my favourite line" the brunette pretended to be cross turning away from Quinn and crossing her arms.

"Don't be a diva Delilah it was nice I liked it" The brunette turned around and reached for Quinn's hands "I mean it I really do, your Dad cant keep us apart forever taking you away isn't going to change who you are, and one day when we are free of your father we will run away together and get married and live happily ever after with 3 little children and a cute little cat and you can be a interior designer and I will be an actress and no one will tell us that we are devils children"

Quinn smiled at this she loved Delilah so much and was so mad at her Father for saying that she could never be with Delilah that it was a sin and God would punish her for it.

"Just one little thing I want to change I want to have a dog not a cat, dogs are more playful and fun". Delilah laughed at this. "Alright miss fussy we can have a dog" Quinn smiled again then reached and touched Delilah's lips with her own it wasn't much just a small caress of the lips but it was definitely a sign that both girls although only 14 were very much in love with each other.

Delilah broke away first "you need to go now Quinn you don't want your Daddy seeing you with me"

Quinn sighed at this "Delilah I don't care I do not want to leave he can't force me we are in love he can't break us up just by dragging me away"

Delilah looked longingly at the beautiful blonde taking in every ounce of beauty from the pink floral sundress to the butter coloured sandals and the tear stained cheeks. She finally found Quinn's eyes and she gazed at the beauty of them the gorgeous hazel eyes that were always alight with radiance but were now dim with sadness and gloom.

"Quinn believe me we will not be breaking up anytime soon you just need to let your Father think that everything is ok"

Quinn nodded at this "So you will come and see me during the holiday's wont you"?

"Yes I promise" "And you won't find anyone else"?

Delilah laughed at this "You're my only love forever and for always"

Quinn smiled weakly looking out at the sun setting on the horizon.

"Please sing for me Delilah" the blonde pleaded laying her head onto the ground.

"What would you like me to sing?" asked Delilah twiddling pieces of grass in between her fingers.

"Our song Lilah, sing our song".

The brunette got up blowing a kiss to the other girl "Your wish is my command oh gorgeous one" giggled the brunette as she took a breath to sing the first line of the song:

_Verse 1_

_As you smile I smile_

_When you sing I sing_

_But when you love I'll love you more than anything_

_Chorus_

_There is not a Star in the sky to match how much I love you_

_There is not a day that goes by when I don't think of you_

_There is not a mountain I wouldn't climb to show how much I want to be with you_

_Verse 2_

_Cos all I want to do is love you_

_Cos all I want to say is I love you_

_All I want to is to be with you_

_Chorus_

_There is not a star in the sky to match how much I love you_

_There is not a day that goes by when I don't think of you_

_There is not a mountain I wouldn't climb to show much I want to be with you_

_You're the only one in this world for me_

As the song drew to a close Quinn found herself singing along to it. It had been a song that they had written together a couple of years ago on Valentines Day they took turns in singing it to each other as Delilah's older brother played piano. Obviously Delilah was better. To Quinn she was the best singer in the world and she had won many competitions to prove this. To Quinn Delilah's voice was like a drug every time she heard it she craved it more and more. She sat up and Delilah pulled her into her arms.

"I will call you when I get there" mumbled Quinn.

"I know you will". The girls shared one more kiss before they parted ways Quinn heading down Maple Street and Delilah went back up the steps and into her house.

* * *

3 days later

"Quinn dear there is a letter here for you" cried Judy Fabray.

Quinn rushed sleepily from her bedroom snatching up the small package from her mother and then turning and running back to her room.

She plopped down on her bed and tore it open. She shook the packaging and out fell and a piece of paper and a shiny silver object. She cupped the ring in her hands she gazed at it lovingly and a tear rolled down her cheek. "She does love me" whispered Quinn to herself. She placed the ring on her ring finger twisting it around gently. A perfect fit. She then picked up the letter and opened it out:

_Quinn,_

_How is your new house? Is your bedroom big? It can't get much bigger than your old bedroom! I have been missing you greatly I really have. Mom says I will get over it soon and that young love doesn't last very long but I disagree! Dad just says I'm being a drama queen, but it is true I love you and always will. Remember that time during recess were we made Max Mason marry us and he said no because girls don't get married, in the end we just married ourselves and we made the rings out of paper from the school toilet! They didn't last very long and they weren't very nice to look at so I decided instead of spending the money grandma gave me on acting lessons to buy us our very own engagement rings! They weren't to much so don't worry but if you look closely you will see my name engraved on it. That's to remind each other that we will be together forever and ever. I have one with your name on it. Don't be too sad that we are apart. I have persuaded my mom to drop me round at yours as she is going that way for some book fair and she says if it is alright with your parents then she doesn't mind dropping me down! The 25th of August for two days. I know that it isn't much but at least we will be able to see each other before school starts. I can't believe we have to go into high school with out each other it will be terrifying!_

_Miss you lots_

_All my love Delilah xxx_

Quinn squealed with happiness at the thought of Delilah coming over she couldn't wait! As soon as she finished the letter she texted back "Yes, Yes, Yes! Without even bothering to inform her parents she knew if she did the answer would only be no so instead of telling them they would have to deal with it on the day.

* * *

25th of August

Quinn rose early this morning having found it difficult to sleep it was like Christmas when she was younger where she waited up as long as possible to see Santa coming but instead someone better was coming. She squealed as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake her parents and sister she couldn't wait!

Quinn was getting restless she knew that it was only 1.00pm and that Delilah had said she would arrive around 2 but Quinn could not wait till then.

"Quinn dear what is wrong?" asked Judy as she came into the kitchen "you are pacing".

Quinn stopped abruptly and looked up to her mother "umm yes I'm waiting" Quinn answered vaguely not really listening to the question.

Judy smiled over at her daughter she knew exactly what she was waiting for as Delilah's mother had called her knowing that Quinn would not bother to ask her parents if Delilah could stay.

She had managed to get Russell out of the way so he knew nothing about it. Unlike her husband Judy saw nothing wrong with her daughter loving another girl and though she wasn't terribly comfortable with the whole thing she respected her daughter and wanted her to be happy. Unfortunately Russell always had the last say in this house.

"Quinn lovie why don't you come and sit down for a bit?" asked Judy offering a chair to her daughter. Quinn looked over at her mother and shook her head she was way to excited to sit down and as she heard the old grandfather clock strike 2 she gave a little whoop of excitement.

* * *

2 hours later…

It had been 2 hours since the clock stroke two and Quinn was now pacing in worry and not excitement. "Sandra's never late anywhere ever! What has happened?" asked Quinn turning to her mother.

"Oh sweetie I'm sure there is just bad traffic don't worry" offered Judy patting her daughter on the shoulder.

"Why don't you go and text Delilah and find out".

"Text I never thought of that"! Cried Quinn running upstairs to get her phone. She scrolled down to Delilah's name and sent a quick message asking where she was and would she be here soon and then shot back downstairs to where her mother was making lunch.

"she is not replying Mom" complained Quinn "Delilah always texts back as soon as possible" Quinn looked up into her mothers eyes "what if something awful has happened to them mom"

Judy smiled down at her daughter they will be ok love. The phone began to ring and Judy turned to Quinn "see love I bet that's Sandra now telling us she is stuck in traffic and will be here any minute".

Quinn sighed and fell back onto the sofa as her mum went to go pick up the phone.

Her mother seemed to be on the phone for ages and Quinn couldn't wait any longer she was about to get up and demand to speak to Delilah when she heard her mother coming back in.

"Are they nearly…" Quinn was cut off by the awful look on her mother's face she could feel her tummy tie into a knot and her heart start to beat faster "Mommy what is wrong" whispered Quinn. Millions of thoughts rushed through her head and she had to sit down quickly.

"Quinn-umm sweetie-umm" Judy was having difficulty saying whatever it was she was trying to say and this annoyed Quinn.

"Just say it!" Quinn shouted at her mother feeling more and more nervous as the conversation carried on.

"Quinny Sandra and Delilah were in a car crash. "There was awful traffic and Sandra is very badly hurt" Quinn gulped as she felt a lump beginning to form in her throat "And Delilah?"

Quinn gestured for her mother to carry on. "Delilah,Delilah was on the side were umm the car crashed and umm, Quinn Delilah died."

Time seemed to stop for Quinn as she felt herself grow dizzy this could not be true, Delilah her lilah could not be… "Dead" whispered Quinn her voice horse and she suddenly couldn't hold it in anymore tears cascaded down her face like a waterfall and she felt herself crumple to the floor.

She could hear her mother faintly calling soothing words but she didn't care. She didn't want to hear what her mother had to say she didn't want to see her mothers face she didn't want to see anybody except…

she looked down at her ring and gripped it tightly then picked herself up and ran she didn't know where she was running to as she didn't know lima well enough but she didn't care she would go where her feet carried her. She ran for what seemed to be days but was probably only half an hour but she finally stopped under a sycamore tree.

She lent back on it and felt more tears stream down her face. Quinn lay there for a while her eyes closed as the tears fell wishing with every new tear that this was not happening that it was all a horrendous dream and that she would wake up back in her old house in her old bedroom and then she would get up and go visit Delilah like she did every day.

She clasped her hands together praying over and over again asking God why had he done this to her? "My whole world has been taken from me" whispered Quinn. "My whole world". She thought back to the song that had never been named both girls had always called it "our song" whenever they sung it.

The last line of the song had been Delilah's idea, Quinn had wanted to stop there but Delilah insisted that it would sound lovely. Quinn mumbled the last line over and over again until it became incoherent. Then she stood up and sang her heart out.

She smoothed her finger over Delilah's name in the ring. "You're the only one in the world for me Liliah" whispered Quinn we will be together forever and one day I will join you and we will get married because nothing can ever break love not even death just like you said." "And I promise you Delilah. I will never love again."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 years from the present day

Quinn stood at the entrance to William mckinley High school and gulped. It looked scarier than she had imagined. She turned around to where her mother was sitting watching her from the car. Ever since that day all her mother seemed to do was watch her. She gave her mother a reassuring smile telling her that it will be ok and that she shouldn't worry. Her mother had assured her the principal would not mind her staying at home another week, but Quinn could not bare it any longer she needed to get out and have space to think, she needed to get away from her mother who constantly worried over her and tried to help her in anyway possible but usually just made things worse, but most of all she needed to get away from anything that would remind her of Delilah. Quinn sighed the funeral was two days ago and had been one of the most terrifying moments of her life. She didn't cry instead trying to keep herself composed for Delilah's parents and brother but When she had gotten home she couldn't keep it in anymore and had cried herself to sleep. Quinn bit her lip perhaps she wasn't ready for school yet she turned around to see if her mother was still there but instead found herself face to face with Santana Lopez.

Quinn and Santana had met 3 years ago when her Father had decided that it would be great for her to go to cheerleading camp. Quinn was against this idea and tried her hardest to stop her Father from sending her there but as usual her Father had the last say she ended up going anyway.

3 years ago

When her Father finally dragged her out of the car he introduced her to his new work partner's daughter Santana Lopez a nice pretty girl who is very normal. Quinn didn't now what her Father had meant by normal but she was pretty sure that it had something to do with the fact that she had recently told her parents that she was very much in love with Delilah and they were going to be together forever something her Father really didn't like. At first glance Santana looked like a Daddy's girl perfectly sweet and adorable but as soon as her parents had left she turned to Quinn and said "What is wrong with your Father he is a total douche he needs a slap around the gob"!

Quinn nodded.

"You agree with me"? Asked Santana who looked totally shocked.

"Yes of course I do I hate that man he took me away against my own free will and wont let me spend my summer with my girlfriend"

Santana nodded at this "I understand" she whispered.

"You do" it was Quinn's turn to look shocked.

"Course" Santana nodded "shut your mouth blondie you look like a goldfish"

So you are…" questioned Quinn.

"Well I haven't officially told anyone and I don't really expect to soon but yeah pretty much".

Quinn smiled at her perhaps there was more to this Lopez girl then meets the eye.

"So since you understand me do you think maybe you could help me get out of this place and back to my girlfriend"? Quinn asked.

Santana took along time to answer and Quinn thought she would never reply but just as she was about to walk away Santana grabbed her arm.

"Of course I will blondie but I'm not cheap" Quinn nodded "what do you want "?

"One weenie little smooch from your cutie lips" Quinn thought for a second then nodded at Santana

"Ok I suppose as long as you promise that it will only be a small one"

Santana smirked "I always keep promises".

The girls had spent every spare moment they had at cheerleading camp trying to work out a plan and finally they found a full proof one.

As Quinn managed to get out of there as promised she leaned over to Santana and planted a small but sweet kiss on Santana's lips.

"Thanks Quinn I hope that one day we can meet up again". Quinn left running round the back of the camp to where Delilah was waiting.

2 years from the present day

"So we meet again Quinn Fabray" smirked Santana looking Quinn up and down but then stepping over to her and putting her arms round her and whispering in her ear

"I heard what happened and I'm so sorry,your mother asked my mother if I would take extra good care of you so if you need anything just ask"

Santana then turned back to face Quinn.

Quinn smiled at Santana and mouthed a silent Thank you at her.

"Anyway Quinn me and Brittany here were going to go to the cheerleading tryouts after school want to join us"?

Quinn made a face "No thank you San you know I don't like cheerleading".

Santana nodded "Well if it makes any difference the Cheerleaders rule the school round here and that is something I certainly want to do".

Quinn shook her head "No I'm perfectly alright with just being me".

Santana sighed "whatever Fabray you coming to class"

Quinn nodded and followed Santana to their first lesson of the day.

As the girls entered the room Quinn caught sight of a small brunette. She had the same hair and eye colour as Delilah but she was considerably shorter than her. The girl was bright eyed and chirpy and this caused Quinn to remember all the times when she and Delilah had started school she had also grumbled and moaned where as Delilah had always been ready to go and excitable. Looking at this girl caused a single tear drop to fall from Quinn's eye and she wiped it away hastily. She looked back up to the brunette she is gorgeous everything about her screamed radiant and this made Quinn feel uneasy she couldn't be looking at this girl she had a girlfriend she was engaged to her.

Quinn sat with her head down looking at her lap trying her hardest not to look at this girl.

The teacher introduced herself as Mrs. Martin and then asked to come up one at a time to introduce ourselves and tell us a little bit about ourselves "would anyone like to go first?"

Quinn could see out of the corner of her eye this girls hand shoot up and she couldn't stop herself from looking up.

"My name is Rachel Berry" chirped the girl "My hobbies include singing, dancing and acting and one day I'm going to be a star".

She could hear people all around the room suppressing giggles and next to her she could see Santana with a huge evil grin plastered on her face.

"That's lovely Rachel" smiled Mrs. Martin "why don't you give us a song".

At this Rachel's face lit up even more than before. "I would be honoured" she smiled "Here is one of my all time favourites".

Quinn smiled and whispered to Santana "bet she could never sing as well as Delilah".

Santana nodded and gave her a sympathetic look but as Rachel started to sing the first lines Quinn's smile started to fade she felt her heart start to beat faster and she wasn't sure what was happening. She could see Santana watching her with a confused expression.

"No it can't be" whispered Quinn "That's lilah's song" Quinn said a little louder she could feel the tears start to dribble down her cheeks.

"Quinn are you okay"? Asked Santana. Quinn shook her head balling her hands into fist.

"She's singing it she is singing her favourite song and she is…"

Quinn couldn't hold it in anymore tears were rushing down her cheeks as she stood up pushing her chair back and rushing out of the classroom and down the corridor once again running from away from the sadness. She finally stopped crashing down into a locker. She buried her head into her hands

"Who is this girl" she whimpered "How can she sing it better than Delilah".

She started to hear footsteps and she looked up to see Santana coming down the corridor after her.

"Quinn what happened"? Santana moved to sit next to Quinn handing her a tissue.

"That song the one that Rachel girl was singing On my own from that musical Le miserables that's Delilah's favourite and she was singing it"

Santana moved to put her arm round Quinn "Look Quinn Rachel is a total loser believe me I have had to put up with her since kindergarten she thinks she is the best and is a self obsessed bitch"

Quinn looked at Santana "No San you don't understand she sung that song so much better than Delilah I didn't think that was possible"

Santana nodded "San I think, I think I might have a crush on Rachel" Quinn felt more tears pouring down her cheeks. She couldn't have a crush on this Berry girl she had Delilah and she would always have Delilah.

Santana gave a shrug "Quinn the heart wants what the heart wants you can't change that but I can help you to make sure that Rachel never wants to be near you"

Quinn looked up to Santana "what do you mean"? Asked Quinn wiping away the last of her tears

"Quinn we are going to make Rachel's life hell and do you know how we are going to do that?"

Quinn shook her head "Why do we have to make her life hell San"? Asked Quinn looking up to the Latina.

"Because Quinn she is making you feel things you shouldn't be feeling for her you are Delilah's and Rachel is making you love her"

Quinn nodded maybe Santana was right it is Rachel's fault she is feeling like this. She suddenly felt angry very angry at Rachel how could she do this to her how could she make her feel these things.

"I can never love again" growled Quinn and Santana gave a small smirk. "What's the first step San" Quinn asked firmly.

"That's my girl" smiled the Latina. "The first step to making Rachel Berry's life hell is joining the Cheerio's"

Quinn nodded smiling at Santana. "Alright San lets join the Cheerio's".


	3. Chapter 3

Present Day

Quinn sighed closing her locker door behind her and pulling at her cheerio's skirt she felt ill, last night she had a terrible nightmare causing her to wake thick with sweat and screaming out loud. She couldn't shake the feeling off so as she entered school this morning she had a quick word with Korofsky and his mates and ordered a triple slushy attack on Rachel. She always felt bad about these attacks but like Santana always said:

"She has caused you endless pain you need to get your own back".

She turned around to see Finn walking towards her and she huffed. Her and Finn had been dating for nearly a year and Quinn found it tiring both physically and mentally he was the most annoying childish stupid guy she had ever met and she tried to avoid him at any possible cost. She only started dating him after Santana had pointed out Rachel staring wistfully after them every time they hung out with him.

"Hey Quinn" Finn smiled at her and Quinn felt like being sick that look he always gave her like a child who had been allowed three scoops of ice cream at dinner instead of two.

"Hey Finn" Quinn put on her best fake smile and sugary sweet voice.

She could see Rachel coming down the hall she was trying hard not to stare at them but it was blatantly obvious she was pining after Finn. Suddenly Quinn grabbed Finn's face locking lips with him; Finn was caught off guard but soon melted happily into the kiss. Quinn checked out of the corner of her eye to make sure Rachel had seen and Quinn smirked happily when she saw Rachel sighing her eyes losing their usual brightness for a second. Quinn watched Rachel turn off into the choir room then let go off Finn turning and wiping her mouth on the edge of her cheerio's sleeve.

"Umm that was nice" mumbled Finn "See you later?"

Quinn nodded at him then made her way to the girl's bathroom to try and get rid of the horrible taste of Finn Hudson from her mouth.

Quinn walked sullenly towards the playing fields. She knew she would be in terrible trouble with Coach Sylvester since as head cheerleader she was supposed to be first there to help set up but today she didn't really care for cheerleading.

That dream had terrified her out and even though she had the joy of witnessing Rachel being slushied 3 times in a row it still hadn't caused her to feel better, instead it had just made her feel sick to the stomach and she had to go throw up in the girls bathroom.

* * *

When she finally reached the other cheerio's they had already finished the warm up and were on to practising the routine. When coach Sylvester saw her she looked incredibly angry shouting down her mega phone to the other girls to take a break then turning to Quinn shouting:

"I hope you have an immensely good reason why you are late to my practise young lady"

Quinn shrugged and mumbled something incoherent and meaning less.

"100 laps of the field" cried Sylvester.

As she was about to start she noticed Santana

"Where have you been" she mouthed but Quinn just shrugged and started running.

To be honest she was thankful for these laps at least when she was running she only needed to concentrate on where her feet were taking her and not the mass of other problems circling her mind. She had reached what she deemed to be 100 and looked over to Sylvester to confirm, she nodded at her and Quinn walked over to the rest wiping sweat from her forehead as she went. As she positioned herself for the beginning of the routine she looked over at Santana who gave her a sympathetic look she smiled as best as she could back to her to show that she was ok then the music started and she lost herself in the routine.

* * *

Last night

She had been walking care free in a field not really making note of her surroundings just glad that she felt happy for once when she heard a voice.

"Quinn, Quinn is anybody there?" She turned in the direction of the voice and came face to face with Rachel, she suddenly felt worried.

"Rachel what are you doing her you cant be here" she uttered hurriedly.

"Of course I can who do you think brought you here"? Giggled Rachel

"You brought me here"? Quinn sounded astonished then happy "You brought me here Rachel,"

"Yes of course I did where else would I take my beautiful girlfriend on our anniversary then the place you took me on our first date?

" This then made Quinn really look around, the field was filled with beautiful flowers of all sorts Daisy's, sunflowers beautiful pink roses. She looked up to the trees they were old and gnarled their branches leaning over with age. Quinn felt a panicky feeling in her stomach she definitely knew this place.

"Here we are" chirped Rachel excitedly "the exact spot we went on our first date".

When Quinn saw it she did a double take she was now in a more woody area were the tree's were even more gnarled and bent and they were surrounded by thick fern and bracken. A little stream rushed past them and Quinn could see tiny fish jumping from the stream every so often.

"It's so lovely just how I remembered" stated Rachel in a dreamy way.

Quinn nodded there was something not quite right about this that Quinn could not quite place her finger on.

"Come one Quinny" Rachel cried grabbing her hand and pulling her forwards further into the woods. Quinn ran behind trying to catch up with Rachel who had let go of her wrist and was racing ahead.

The girls came to a halt by the most beautiful thing Quinn had ever seen a large waterfall was cascading down the bank, the source to the little stream that they had stopped by earlier.

"Do you remember this Quinn"? Asked Rachel excitedly "Do you remember me finding it and telling you how beautiful it was and one day we are going to live here in our own special den"?

Quinn smiled at Rachel nodding her head but she was getting even more worried now those words sounded familiar but they didn't sound like Rachel Berry's.

Rachel scooped some water from the lake and they watched it drizzle down through her fingers.

"Come on Quinn lets go swimming" Rachel called happily pulling her dress over her head to reveal a red swimming costume.

"What do you think" chirped Rachel I got it brand new yesterday."

Quinn smiled at this to but still knew those words were familiar. She to pulled her dress over her head to reveal a pink bikini and she waded hand in hand into the water with Rachel.

They swam around together splashing each other happily and swimming back and forth in the water. When Quinn spotted something out of the corner of her eye it looked like a young girl coming through the waterfall.

"Rachel what is that"? Quinn asked looking over her shoulder to Rachel.

Rachel suddenly stood up and made her way over towards Quinn. "That is Delilah" said Rachel a smile plastered on her face.

"Delilah" Quinn gasped and she swam as fast as she could over to the girl who was making her way slowly out of the waterfall. When she reached her Quinn made a move to hug her but Delilah stopped her.

"Delilah is it really you"? Quinn giggled "you are really here aren't you"? She smiled happily.

"Quinn what are you doing here" Delilah asked solemnly. Causing Quinn's smile to falter.

"I'm on a date…" Quinn didn't finish her sentence as she realised this place the field the stream the waterfall it was familiar but this wasn't something she shared with Rachel this was something her and Delilah shared. She looked over to Rachel whose face was blankly staring at her.

"Delilah I'm sorry Rachel was here she said that it was our thing I" Quinn didn't get to finish as Delilah cut in

"Quinn I can't believe you this was our place have you forgotten that we are engaged? Just because I am dead you think that you can just date another girl"!

Quinn felt tears spilling down her cheeks "No I'm sorry Liliah forgive me please it wasn't me it was Rachel" cried Quinn.

"Now you are blaming it on poor innocent Rachel" asked Delilah reaching round to put her arm round Rachel.

"Yes Quinn you are the one who fell in love with me when you already had someone, you are the one who started to feel for another". Rachel stared hard at Quinn.

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR QUINN FABRAY YOU PROMISED TO NEVER LOVE AGAIN! Yelled Delilah. Quinn turned around tears pooling down her cheeks she tried to swim away but both Delilah and Rachel had her clamped in their grasp.

Quinn turned around looking pleadingly at Delilah.

"No Quinn" called Rachel solemnly "Traitors don't deserve to get away" Both Rachel and Delilah were pulling her under now.

Quinn tried to swim to the top but she felt all her muscles clamp and suddenly go numb. She called out instead swallowing water and she felt herself choking as she became shrouded by darkness and she found herself going further and further down.

* * *

This is where she had woken up screaming. Her mother had come rushing in the room calling her name and Quinn fell on her tears pouring from her cheeks as she tried to gulp for air.

"Hush Quinny its going to be ok" her mother comforted stroking her long blonde hair and holding her close.

This nightmare was not a once off she had been having these nightmares ever since she had started mckinley and Judy had often wondered what caused these awful dreams. Whenever she asked Quinn always mumbled something about Delilah an answer Judy always accepted but she always wondered why they hadn't started sooner and perhaps ended by now. The lose of a loved one was always hard but Judy thought that by now she would have gotten over it. She pulled Quinn away and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Are you ok now Quinn?" she asked locking eyes with her daughter.

Quinn nodded she was still shaking terribly but she felt better after her mother holding her.

"Would you like me to stay with you till you fall asleep again dear"? Asked Judy kissing her daughter gently on the forehead.

"No thank you mum, I will be alright" answered Quinn the truth was she wasn't going to go back to sleep, as always after a nightmare she sat up in bed sometimes reading doing homework or just counting the hours down to till a time her parents deemed acceptable to be awake then she would get up and go out jogging.

Judy smiled a sad sort of smile at her daughter before kissing her and getting up to leave the room. Quinn lay down and heard her mothers sigh before she crept quietly out of the door and back to her own room. The fact that her mother knew there was something wrong with her made her feel so terrible it was obvious that it pained her to have a daughter who had some sort of problem and she really didn't like to see her Mother worry over her as it angered her Father so.

He would never admit to the fact that Quinn needed help forever telling Judy it was a kids thing and that she would get over it sooner or later and plus what does it matter Quinn is perfectly normal she is head cheerleader one of the most popular girls in the whole school and she has a lovely boyfriend who Is captain of the football team. What can be wrong with her?

"Boy if only her Father knew" thought Quinn as she reached over for her book and turned to the first page.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 never love again

Quinn looked out of her bedroom window to see Santana pumping on her horn impatiently. Quinn knocked on her window to catch Santana's attention and when she finally did she help up 5 fingers and mouthed 5 minutes to the Latina. Santana nodded and folded her arms in a grumpy way.

Quinn shook her head picking up her school bag. She sometimes wondered why she went to school with Santana in the morning most of the time Santana was a pain to be around forever making rude remarks and horrendous comments but in the morning Santana was like a poisonous snake you never knew when she was going to strike and when she did her venomous words were lethal.

As Quinn waved goodbye to her parents she heard her mother call out

"Have a lovely day".

Quinn sighed and nodded at her Mother but in reality when had she had a good day since joining McKinley. She walked out of the door and cautiously up the path to Santana's car.

"Five minutes blondie! You think that was five minutes more like five hours!"

Quinn shook her head at Santana and climbed into the back seat where she found Brittany clutching three coffees.

"Here we go Quinn" smiled Brittany handing Quinn a steaming cup off coffee.

"And here's yours Sanny" chirped Brittany handing another cup over to Santana. Brittany was the only one Santana didn't shout at even in the morning and Santana managed to produce a weak smile for Brittany before sipping her coffee.

"That's the stuff" sighed Santana as she sipped at her drink and Quinn and Brittany couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Right come on girls lets go to hell" grumbled Santana starting the car and driving off.

Quinn slammed her locker hard causing a massive bang and turned around her hands on her hips. This was a sign that showed Quinn Fabray meant business people who knew anything about Quinn hurried away from her quickly running back in the other direction leaving a big path for her.

Even though Quinn never wanted to be a cheerleader it had helped her out tremendously and she had to agree with Santana the feeling of ruling the school was fantastic! It meant that whenever she was angry she could take it out on helpless people who worshipped her and did everything she said. Quinn could see Santana swaggering up the halls her pinkie linked with Brittany's followed by Puck and Finn.

"Oh great" thought Quinn when she was just feeling less angry then that buffoon had to come along. It didn't take much for Finn to bother her and often caused her to be even angrier than before.

"Hey Quinn" called Finn and Quinn nodded at him. Quinn grabbed Santana by the arm and dragged her over to her locker.

"What are you doing bringing that idiot near me" hissed Quinn nodding over at Finn.

"Look it's not my fault me and Britt's were just hanging with Puck and then Finn came and joined us". Mumbled Santana.

"You know he is your boyfriend you should try hanging out with him more often or some people are going to think something's going on" hissed Santana.

"You know I don't like being annoyed before literature though Santana" groaned Quinn.

Literature was the only class where she was only remotely near Rachel due to the fact that she had been late to class on the first day back and the only places available were behind Rachel or next to her. Quinn had agonizingly slipped into the seat behind the tiny brunette hoping that some how later she might be able to swap with someone but to her dismay the teacher had not let her move and so unfortunately Quinn had been stuck behind Berry from then on.

"Look come on then we can go to class now the long way and totally bypass Finn altogether" said Santana.

Quinn nodded at this and was about to head off when Finn caught her arm.

"Hey Quinn so do you want to do something after school maybe"? Mumbled Finn.

Quinn sighed whenever he asked her if she wanted to do anything he always acted if this was the first time he was asking her out getting all embarrassed and pulling silly faces.

"I have Cheerio's and you have football Finn" answered Quinn trying not to shout at him.

"Yeah, yeah I know but I meant after that" he mumbled hopping from one foot to the other.

Quinn looked over at Santana who nodded encouragingly. Quinn sighed then looked up to him

"Alright after practise we can do something".

Finn smiled "great I'll meet you by my car after practise"?

"Yeah that's fine" Quinn sighed and walked in the direction of Santana.

"Come on San lets get to literature" she mumbled and walked off without even glancing back at Finn.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany where three of the first to class and Quinn was thankful for this. That meant that when she took her seat she didn't have to walk past Rachel. Quinn sat down and soon the whole class started filing in. She nodded at a few people as they came in but tried to keep her head down as low as possible without it looking strange, so that she couldn't see Rachel.

Quinn could hear Rachel's bright chirpy voice enter the classroom and Quinn quickly turned around to where one of the jocks Sam Evans was sitting she smiled at him and he smiled back. When she was sure Rachel was sitting in her seat and Quinn couldn't see her at all she turned her head back round only once taking a glance at Rachel's gorgeous smooth shiny hair before looking up to the board.

Quinn had gone off into her own little world and was only bought back by the sound of Mrs. Mandolin calling her name.

"Quinn Fabray are you listening to me?" called the women looking grumpily at Quinn.

"Uuh yes" mumbled Quinn not quite sure what was going on.

She could feel her desk shaking and she looked to see Rachel gently nudging it with her foot.

"Get off Shorty" hissed Quinn kicking Rachel in the shin.

She could see Rachel bend down to rub her leg and this made Quinn grin.

"Serves you right" mumbled Quinn and she turned back to the board.

"Right now your back with us Quinn perhaps you could stay with us"

Quinn nodded glaring at anybody who dared smirk at her for being humiliated in front of the class.

"Anyway as I was saying I'm going to pair you up with someone and you are going to write a short script based off of a classic book. Don't drift to far away from it but make sure you add in your own ideas thoughts and characters you will then perform this to the class at the end of the assignment".

Most of the class groaned except for a few eager people.

"Miss does it have to be pairs cant we be in three's" called Santana from the back of the classroom she was looking pleadingly but Mrs. Mandolin was not having any of it.

"No Santana we will be in two's which I am going to choose. Does anyone else have any problems with that"?

No one put their hand up to scared to argue with monster Mandolin a name Quinn had come up with back at the beginning of the year.

"Right Santana you can go with Kurt Hummel"

Santana groaned and Quinn could see her mouth some sort of rude remark.

"Brittany Pearce you can go with Mercedes Jones" Brittany clapped happily and made her way over to Mercedes.

"Tina Cohen-Chang you can go with Sam Evans" Quinn could see Tina over in the corner blushing like crazy and she shook her head.

"And I think we will have Quinn Fabray with Rachel Berry."

Quinn's mouth fell open in shock this could not be happening. She couldn't be working with Berry it just couldn't be… Quinn felt sick and she had to close her mouth quickly in case she was actually sick.

She could see Santana looking over at her giving her worried look. Quinn tried to smile at Santana but obviously it wasn't working because Santana was nibbling her lip frowning worriedly at her.

"Quinn are you ok" called a little voice from in front of her. Quinn turned to see Rachel with a scared expression on her face.

"Ummm…" Quinn didn't know what to say or do she still felt awfully sick and her head suddenly started to swim.

"Quinn are you ok?" Rachel had a more worried look on her face now. "Quinn you have gone white as a sheet" exclaimed Rachel.

"Pull yourself together Quinn" Quinn mumbled to herself folding her arms over chest she took a deep breath in and sighed. That feels a bit better she thought.

"Yes Berry of course I'm ok what were you thinking?" cried Quinn looking sternly over at Rachel.

"Umm I- I don't know" it was Rachel's turn to stutter" Quinn smirked "course you don't Berry your totally bonkers".

She could see Rachel was hurt by that comment which started to make her feel bad but she turned to see Santana who was mouthing:

"She's hurt you more" Quinn nodded and turned back to Rachel.

"So do you have any ideas" asked Rachel back to her cheery self.

"Yeah" said Quinn smiling at Rachel.

"Really" asked Rachel happily. "That's brilliant" she chirped "Lets hear it".

Quinn smiled a evil smile at Rachel "Ok so I was thinking that maybe we could hang you by your ankles from the top of the school building over night and hope by morning whatever alien creature that accidently placed you on this earth finds you and probes you back up" Quinn cackled evilly at Rachel as Rachel hung her head sadly.

"That's not quite the idea I had Quinn" mumbled Rachel quietly.

Quinn just scowled at her. They sat like this for the rest of the lesson until Mrs. Mandolin told them to pack away.

Quinn collected her things huffily and looked down at Rachel who still had an unhappy look on her face.

"Uggh Berry what is your problem" groaned Quinn kicking her chair so the back of it hit into Rachel's thigh.

She watched Rachel double over and felt the tiniest bit of remorse and mumbled a soft sorry to quiet for anyone to hear.

"I really don't want to work with you, you know Berry" growled Quinn.

Rachel nodded at this comment. "I know that Quinn" she replied with another nod of her head. Her and Quinn were now the last in the classroom and Rachel to turned to leave but as she reached the door she glance back at Quinn a look of sorrow on her face" but I want to work with you" she whispered and then she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"But I want to work with you". Those words caused Quinn to reel backwards. Why on earth would Rachel freaking Berry want to work with her. It took a couple of minutes for Quinn to leave her thoughts before she realised she needed to go after Rachel. She needed to know what this was about.

Quinn moved swiftly out of the classroom she jogged out of the room thinking Rachel would probably be at the car park by now but to Quinn's surprise Rachel was standing with her face leant up against her locker. Quinn couldn't see whether she was crying or not but right now Quinn didn't care she wanted to know what the heck Berry was talking about. Quinn approached her carefully from the side.

"What do you mean you want to work with me"! Spat Quinn.

Rachel turned her head to look at her. Quinn was surprised to see that Rachel wasn't crying.

"I mean that I want to work with you" replied Rachel her voice calm and composed.

"What is your problem man hands why do you want to work with me? Any normal person can see that you don't mess with me I'm head bitch in charge round here you should be terrified of me"! Cried Quinn.

Rachel shook her head at Quinn "why do you have to push people away Quinn why would you want to do that"? Asked Rachel still awfully calm.

"What the hell do you mean Berry I don't push people away they just have the sense to not come near me they understand that if they do I will bite their heads off"! Quinn was screaming, now what was Rachel's problem.

"Quinn I don't think you really want that do you inside your not that sort of person are you"? Rachel asked. Quinn could feel a lump coming up in her throat, it was her worst nightmare coming true Rachel confronting her finding it all out and then luring her away from her beloved fiancée.

"Quinn why do you do it"? Rachel whispered "Why do you pretend like you are this evil ice queen ready to tear down anyone who gets in the way"? Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes and Quinn felt like melting into the tiny brunette her voice was soothing and her eyes were so, so pretty.

"Quinn I know that under all this head cheerio, Queen Bee outer shell there is a sweet kind caring girl underneath the real Quinn Fabray". Rachel reached out to touch Quinn's arm but Quinn slapped her hand away.

The tears started to pour down her face and Quinn felt herself shaking. "Don't you dare touch me Berry" cried Quinn her arms snaking round her own body to hug herself.

"You know Quinn I don't have to take this abuse from you"! Rachel suddenly shouted. Her voice had gone from calm to angry. "The evil words the violent abuse I don't have to take any of it you know that"! Rachel was looking angrily at Quinn her eyes had turn from soothing to mad. "The only reason I have ever taken any of your abuse Quinn Fabray is because I know you aren't really like this you are not evil because if you were I wouldn't love you as much as I do"! Rachel clamped her hand over her mouth realising what she had just said.

Quinn let out a little gasp had Rachel said what she thought she had said.

"I-I" Quinn couldn't get her words out she didn't know what to say "I have to go" Quinn whispered her mouth was dry and it came out as more of a croak.

She pushed past Rachel jogging down the corridor, she was pretty sure she was about to throw up.

"Quinn wait please let me explain" Quinn turned back to Rachel her voice sounded desperate and it made Quinn want to just go envelope her in a massive hug. She looked down seeing her ring on her finger and shook her head

"I'm sorry Rachel I can't I'm so sorry, I just…" Quinn didn't manage to finish her sentence before she felt bile in her throat. She ran swiftly for the toilets and threw up.

Two hours later Quinn was walking exhaustedly across the field hot and sweaty from cheerio's practise.

"So why where you late again" asked Santana taking a massive gulp from her water bottle.

"I've told you already I got sick I had to go to the nurse" replied Quinn irritably. This was the third time Santana had asked her this question and she knew that she still didn't believe her.

"So why didn't the nurse send you home then" she wondered looking over at Quinn.

"Because Santana she knew that I couldn't miss cheerio's and she said I seemed perfectly fine can we just drop this now" muttered Quinn.

Santana nodded at Quinn and linked her pinky with Brittany. Quinn sighed she hated lying to Santana mostly because Santana always saw through her lies but she also hated feeling guilty about not telling the truth.

Suddenly a sly smile crawled up onto Santana's face "If you were at the nurses why didn't you bring a note to coach Sylvester" Santana turned to Quinn blocking Quinn's path. "Explain that one blondie".

Quinn racked her brains she was a terrible liar but she really needed to cover this. "Because-because" Quinn needed to think fast or Santana would catch on.

"Because I ran out there before she could write me one because I was already fifteen minutes late I didn't want to be any later".

Santana frowned at her. "Alright blondie I will let you off this time but next time you might not be so lucky".

Quinn sighed thankful that Santana had brought her story. There was silence for a while as the girls walked back up to the changing rooms but then Brittany spoke up.

"Where are you going to let Quinn off to"? She asked a small frown on her face.

"What"? Asked Santana in a soft but confused voice.

"Where are you going to let Quinn off I thought she was coming back to your place with us like normal"?

Santana sighed "I don't mean like that I mean I'm going to drop the conversation and not harass her".

Brittany nodded at Santana seemingly happy with the explanation.

"Now come on lets go get are stuff and go back to mine" smiled Santana stroking Brittany's arm.

Quinn looked away she hated seeing Santana and Brittany act like that it always brought on a empty aching pain inside her stomach she was yearning for something like they had. Brittany and Santana were in love anyone could see that and Quinn wished that the person she loved was alive and able to share that with her or that maybe she could share that love with Rachel. She felt soft tear drops falling down her face as she watched Santana place an arm round Brittany's waist and kiss her gently on the neck. She tried to wipe away the tears before anyone saw them but it was too late Brittany had turned around and noticed the droplets of water fall down Quinn's face.

"Quinn don't cry" called Brittany unlacing her hand from Santana's waist and moving to put it round Quinn's shoulder.

Santana moved round to she wasn't the hugging sort of person unless that person was Brittany but she put her hand warily on Quinn's shoulder.

"What's wrong" asked Santana trying to sound caring. Quinn didn't speak but instead buried her head into Brittany's chest sobbing and gulping.

"Come on Britt's lets get Quinn back to my house, I'll go get our bags you take Quinn and put her in the car" Santana handed Brittany her car keys then headed off into the direction of the changing rooms whilst Brittany carefully manoeuvred Quinn towards Santana's car.

Brittany gently picked Quinn up. Somewhere between getting into the car and reaching Santana's house she had fallen asleep.

Santana opened the door to her house both her parents were working and her little sister and brother were out at friends houses so luckily the house was quiet. Santana tiptoed in and beckoned for Brittany to follow. Santana ushered Brittany into her bedroom and pulled back her duvet as Brittany placed Quinn gently down onto the bed.

Brittany looked down at her worriedly "San do you think Quinn's ok"?

Santana nodded at her "Of course she is ok Britt she is just tired and like she said she isn't feeling very well".

Brittany sighed "But I thought you said she was lying"

Santana smiled at Brittany.

"Don't worry Britt Britt she will be absolutely fine".

Brittany smiled at her. "Can I watch cartoons then"? She asked.

Santana giggled "Only if you have the sound turned down" Santana answered.

Brittany nodded and switched on the TV.

Santana looked back down to Quinn. She didn't want to say anything in front of Brittany but she to was worried about Quinn there was something terribly wrong with the girl.

"No Rachel leave me be"

Santana turned to look at Quinn she was mumbling in her sleep tossing from side to side.

"I can't love you I can't" Quinn mumbled louder. Santana frowned Britt come over here hissed Santana beckoning for Brittany who was over the other side of the room.

"She's talking in her sleep Britt can you hear"? Asked Santana.

Brittany nodded "Should we wake her San she doesn't sound like she is having a good dream" asked Brittany reaching over to shake Quinn awake.

"No wait a second I want to know what she is saying" whispered Santana.

"She is just talking about Rachel we know she is in love with Rachel already" mumbled Brittany "please Sanny lets just wake her".

Santana shook her head "We might find out why she was so sad earlier" Santana argued then we can make her better.

"Rachel don't you can't say you love me please" Quinn mumbled again she was tossing even more now and Brittany could see sweat glistening on her forehead.

"Santana please, please just wake her"! Called Brittany.

"Fine" Santana reached for Quinn's arm gently shaking her.

"Quinn, Quinn wake up" mumbled Brittany shaking her other arm.

Santana could see Quinn's eyes start to open.

"Umm where am I" mumbled Quinn sleepily looking round Santana's bedroom.

"You're at Santana's house" answered Brittany.

"Quinn are you ok"? Asked Santana looking down at Quinn.

Quinn nodded "I'm fine I'm perfectly fine" She mumbled shivering and pulling Santana's duvet around her shoulders.

"You were talking in your sleep" giggled Brittany.

Quinn suddenly went stiff "What"? Murmured Quinn getting nervous now she had been having a terrible dream about Rachel proposing to her. She had tried to run but there was no way out and she tried to explain to Rachel but she wouldn't listen.

Santana smirked "Yeah something about Rachel telling you she loved you".

Quinn gulped. She didn't know what to say to Santana.

"Did Berry say something to you earlier in literature" asked Santana curiously.

"Oooh did Rachel tell you she loved you to" chirped Brittany excitedly. "Are you to going to get together" asked Brittany a huge grin on her face.

"No of course not Britt Quinn and Rachel are deadly enemies aren't you" she looked at Quinn.

But Quinn just looked down at the ground. She was so tired and unhappy every new day her heart ached for someone to love her. She wanted someone she could be intimate with. Quinn yearned for someone to just hold her when she got sad or told her how lovely she looked or just showed her some affection. She felt that familiar lump come into the back of her throat.

"I love her Santana I'm sorry I really do" Quinn gulped trying to hold back the sobs. "And she told me she liked me to" Quinn buried her head in her hands. "I don't want to be mean to her anymore it hurts too much. I love Delilah more than anything but San I love Rachel to"

Santana sighed wrapping her arm around her friend. "When I said I was in the nurses office I wasn't I was with Rachel she said she loved me and that I should stop acting like a bitch and San she is right".

Quinn looked up to Santana.

"Delilah would never have wanted me to be like this I don't think I can do it anymore".

Brittany nodded "Quinn it's alright I understand we understand don't we Santana" encouraged the taller blonde looking over at her girlfriend.

Santana nodded. "Yeah Quinn is going to be ok you don't have to be the bitchy girl anymore but are you sure you want to be with Rachel"? Santana asked questioningly.

"I don't know if I want to be with her yet but I think that maybe I would like to make amends with her".

Santana sighed. "I think that would be alright Quinn just as long as I don't have to, that little munchkin has been getting on my nerves for years"

Quinn giggled at this. She smiled "I think I'm going to be friends with Rachel Berry".


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys sorry this took so long i have had some bad writers block! This chapter is going to be an interesting one and we find out a deep dark secret about Santana! Quinn is happier now but im not sure how happy she is going to stay ;) People have commented on the sloppiness of my writing and i have tried to change it! When i start writing i usually forget about everything else but i have really tried to work on it. So i hope you guys like this chapter and please do review. **

**I don't own glee or any characters :( it's sad isn't it :(**

* * *

Chapter 6

Quinn took a deep breath in as she made her way down the street to Rachel's house. So many things could go wrong Rachel could slam the door in her face she could not accept the apology Rachel's fathers may not let her speak to Rachel.

She was nearing Rachel's house now and she was starting to get scared she bit down on her lip as she walked up the driveway to the Berry's front door. There was a music note on the door and Quinn giggled this had to be Rachel's house. She pressed down on the doorbell and crossed her fingers hoping nothing would go wrong.

Quinn was about to turn away when a tall man opened the door he frowned when he saw Quinn. "May I help you" he asked his manner not to pleasant and Quinn started to get a bad feeling about this.

"Is Rachel in"? Asked Quinn her voice sounding a little shaky.

"Yes but I don't think she wants to speak to you Miss Fabray" he replied shaking his head at her.

"Daddy who was at the door" Quinn turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw Rachel walking down the stair case a big smile on her face.

"If it was Kurt I already told him that yes he is invited to the glee girl's sleepover..." Rachel stopped as she reached the door "Oh Quinn" Rachel seemed rather shocked at seeing her and Quinn felt herself going a deep shade of red.

"Don't worry dear I was just getting rid of her, I have no idea how she found out were we live but If she has any manners she will know not to come back" he was just about to slam the door in her face but Rachel stopped him.

"No Daddy please let Quinn speak" Rachel cried. Quinn smiled at Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel" She murmured nodding her head at the brunette.

"Rachel dear I don't think this is a good idea you know what this girl has done to you are you sure you want to let her into our home" those words stung Quinn but she knew that they were the truth if she was Mr. Berry she would not be letting herself into the house.

"Yes I understand Daddy but I want to speak to Quinn so please may you step out of the way and let her in" her Father sighed but made way for Quinn to come in.

"Thank you Rachel, Thank you Mr. Berry this is much appreciated and I promise I will not hurt your daughter I have not come here to do that". Rachel smiled and stretched out her hand for Quinn who took it rather reluctantly.

Quinn followed Rachel into her bedroom and Rachel motioned for her to sit on the bed. "Quinn why are you here" asked Rachel in a serious tone.

Quinn sighed "Rachel I didn't really plan what I wanted to say I could say so many things but I'm not going to say it all I just really want to say I'm sorry". Quinn locked eyes with Rachel and saw a glimmer in the tiny brunette that made Quinn smile.

"Thank you Quinn" Rachel smiled "I accept your apology and would like to ask you if you think this means perhaps we could be friends?"

Quinn nodded and smiled "I would like that Rachel". Rachel smiled warmly and put her arms around Quinn.

"But can I ask you how on earth did you get my address"? Quinn giggled at this.

"Santana gave it to me I have no idea how she got it though" it was Rachel's turn to laugh.

"Let me tell you something about Santana you probably don't know and she won't want you to find out, me and her used to be friends". Quinn looked at Rachel shocked.

"You and Santana used to be friends"? Quinn looked gobsmacked she had no idea.

"Yep we have known each other since we were tiny and we actually used to be best friends until the last year of middle school something went wrong Santana changed I don't know why but she just stopped talking to me and when I asked why she said she thought it would be best if we didn't talk anymore".

"You wont tell her I told you though will you she will definitely kill me".

Quinn smiled "Of course I won't tell her Rach what sort of a friend would I be if I couldn't keep secrets". This caused Rachel to smile the biggest smile Quinn had ever seen.

"So have you got any ideas for the literature project yet"? Asked Rachel, the massive smile still on her face. Quinn liked this she didn't have to be mean to Rachel and it made her feel happy like a weight had lifted from her shoulders.

"Quinn, Quinn are you listening to me" Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see Rachel standing above her with her hands on her hips. "Umm yes" mumbled Quinn nodding her head at Rachel.

"Ok Fabray if you were listening then what did I say" Grinned Rachel a mischievous look on her face. Quinn raised her eyebrow at Rachel.

"You said that Quinn Fabray is the most gorgeous and beautiful girl in this whole world and I'm so lucky she chose to befriend me" giggled Quinn putting on a silly high pitched voice.

"No Quinn quite the opposite actually" said Rachel "And my voice does not sound like that. Quinn giggled she quite liked being friends with Rachel they were already having fun she didn't know why she was so worried in the first place.

"Rachel I think it is time for Quinn to go home now you do have school in the morning" Quinn turned to the door to see Rachel's other father standing there. He didn't seem as grumpy and hostile to Quinn then her other Dad but Quinn was still wary of him.

Rachel smiled "Quinn this is my Dad you already met my Daddy downstairs".

"Yes and I do apologise for my husbands rude behaviour he can be quite protective of our little star but once you get to know him I'm sure he will start being a bit politer". Quinn smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Berry for allowing me into your home to talk to Rachel I'm sure you have probably heard a lot of bad things about me but I really am trying to change."

"Well not everything we have heard about you is bad actually Miss. Fabray" chuckled Mr. Berry winking at Rachel. This caused Rachel to blush furiously.

"May I show you to the door ? Oh and please call me Leroy" Quinn smiled and thanked him heading out of the door but not before hugging Rachel.

* * *

Quinn entered school the next day with a big smile on her face. She finally felt happy to be there for once. She made sure that Finn talked to all the football team to tell them to leave Rachel alone and she did the same with the cheerio's. Santana didn't seem too happy with this but promised Quinn that she would keep the insults to a minimum.

"So how come you are suddenly being all nice to Berry" asked Puck as the walked down to the cafeteria together.

"I don't feel like being mean to her anymore Puck I really don't like it" she answered sighing "Its not who I 'am".

"Not who you are Quinn you are the bitchiest meanest girl besides Santana here at McKinley how can you say its not you".

Quinn turned to face Puck "you know you really are an ass sometimes Puckerman" she growled walking away from him.

* * *

"Quinn sat eating with Santana and Brittany as usual. Brittany was talking about some sort of unicorn birthday party her little sister was having and Quinn wasn't really listening until she felt Santana prodding her with her perfectly manicured nails. "Blondie wake up look who is coming your way". Quinn looked up to see Rachel purposefully striding towards their table.

"Ooh Rachel's coming over shall we invite her to eat with us"? Asked Brittany in her usual excitable manner.

"No we are not asking Berry if she wants to eat with us" grumbled Santana. "It's bad enough Quinn wants to be friends with her I don't think I could take eating lunch with her"!

Rachel had now reached their table and was smiling over at all of them. "Quinn, Brittany, Santana" she chirped addressing all three girls. "I was wondering if I could have a little word". Quinn nodded and smiled at Rachel.

"Sure Rach what's up"? Asked Quinn.

"Well I was wondering though glee club is doing fantastically well and we have some great talent that I think could easily help us on the way to winning sectionals next month, we really do need a few more members so we were wondering whether you guys would like to join us". As soon as Rachel finished Santana burst out laughing.

"Berry what would make you think that we would want to join glee club" smirked Santana. "Glee club is for losers".

"Why is glee club for losers asked Brittany I love dancing and singing I think it would be fun to join" replied Brittany. "Please San please can we join" Brittany pulled her best pouty face looking over at her girlfriend.

"Yeah Santana what is wrong with the glee club perhaps it will be quite fun" answered Quinn "And Britt obviously wants to join" Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana she knew that Santana would do anything for Brittany if she really wanted it.

"Uggh fine I will go along but if it turns out to be the dumbest thing ever then I'm not going back". Grumbled Santana.

"So you will join"? Asked Rachel a huge grin on her face.

"Yes Rachel we will join glee club" Answered Quinn smiling back at her.

"Great" cried Rachel. "We rehearse Tuesdays and Thursdays after school in the choir room here is my number if you have a hard time on choosing a song to audition with and see you tomorrow" and with that Rachel walked happily away.

"Oh Fabray you are going to pay for this" growled Santana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope everyone is enjoying never love again. If you have any suggestions songs, characters you would like to see more of please suggest away. **

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters or the songs. please enjoy and review as i love knowing what you guys think :)**

Chapter 7

"Quinn do we really have to go over this song again I just want to get back to my place" groaned Santana falling back onto Quinn's bed.

They had been going over the chosen song for the audition for at least an hour and Santana was getting fed up she wanted some private time for her and Brittany though Quinn on the other hand was still not sure they had got it quite right.

"No Santana we want the song and dance perfect for the audition tomorrow it needs to be really good so that we get in" said Quinn sternly.

"Quinn they will accept anyone who is remotely good at singing and dancing its not like they are over flowing with members is it". Grumbled Santana.

"Yes but still we want to make a good impression don't we"? Asked Quinn looking over at Brittany and nodding earnestly at her.

"I would like to make a good impression on your face with my fist" mumbled Santana but when Brittany looked at her sternly Santana sat up straight. "Alright lets run this from the beginning then" said Santana.

* * *

Quinn stepped into school and was immediately met with one Rachel Berry.

"Have you chosen your audition song yet"? Asked Rachel a huge grin plastered her face.

"Yes me Brittany and Santana are doing say a little prayer" said Quinn smiling back at Rachel.

"Ooh what a good choice, I think that would work brilliantly with your voice you're a soprano right"? Asked Rachel.

Quinn laughed "Yes Rachel I am a soprano and I think it works quite well with my voice".

"Well everyone is very excited to have you in glee club and I can't wait to hear you sing". Rachel smiled at Quinn oh and just to tell you we still need a book for our literature project".

"Ok I will get thinking about that see you in math" Quinn smiled at Rachel and turned to walk to her locker.

* * *

"I still can't believe you are joining glee club" laughed Puckerman. Quinn sighed at him he was such a douche she really didn't know why Finn wanted to hang out with him.

"Yeah Quinn weren't you the one who said glee club was for losers and babies and you would never be seen dead hanging with those lot" asked Finn he had that silly smirk on his face the one he got whenever he had remembered something he thought was important.

"Well that was before" said Quinn she was starting to get fed up with all these idiots asking her about glee.

"What before you got gay for berry" called Puckerman cracking up along with all the rest of the jocks and cheerleaders around them.

Quinn had, had enough of this.

"SHUT IT PUCKERMAN OR ELSE" shouted Quinn her eyes blazing she was looking at Puck with her death glare the one that terrified so many people. "If anyone says another word about glee or anybody in it you will not live to see another day got it?" growled Quinn her voice stern. Everyone nodded they knew that whenever Quinn Fabray shouted she meant business.

"Come on San, Britt we don't want to eat with these idiots" Quinn got up and Santana and Brittany followed Finn started to get up to but Quinn stopped him. "Uh Uh you are not coming with us I saw you smirking at what Puck said you are staying right there" growled Quinn. Finn nodded at her going red and Quinn smirked at him.

"Such an idiot" mumbled Quinn to Santana and Brittany and they all chuckled as they walked away.

* * *

Quinn sighed only ten minutes left till the end of school and she was terrified for this audition. She hadn't sung in ages so her voice was not so good and she was scared that Rachel would turn her nose up at her but there was another fear itching away at her, the fact that she knew glee club would bring back memories of Delilah.

The school bell rang bringing Quinn out of her trance and she raced down the hall to go and find Santana and Brittany.

* * *

"Right is everybody here" ask Mr. Schuster the schools Spanish teacher and also the glee club director. "Before we begin we have a few people who want to join glee club so let's welcome to the floor Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pearce". Called Mr Schu inviting the girls to take centre stage on the floor.

"What are you singing for us then"? He asked smiling at all three of them.

"We will be singing say a little prayer" mumbled Quinn she had butterflies in her stomach and she felt incredibly nervous, not something she felt often.

"Well take it away" said Mr. Schuster moving to sit in one of the chairs.

Verse 1

_The moment I wake up_  
_Before I put on my makeup_  
_I say a little pray for you_  
_While combing my hair now,_  
_And wondering what dress to wear now,_  
_I say a little prayer for you_

Quinn looked over at Rachel who had a massive smile on her face and Quinn smiled to, she was starting to feel much better

Chrous  
_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
_and I will love you_  
_Forever, and ever, we never will part_  
_Oh, how I love you_  
_Forever, Together, that's how it must be_  
_To live without you_  
_Would only mean heartbreak for me._

Verse 2  
_I run for the bus, dear,_  
_While riding I think of us, dear,_  
_I say a little prayer for you._  
_At work I just take time_  
_And all through my coffee break-time,_  
_I say a little prayer for you._

Chorus  
_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart_  
_and I will love you_  
_Forever, and ever we never will part_

_Oh, how I'll love you_  
_Forever, Together, that's how it must be_  
_to live without you_  
_Would only mean heartbreak for me._

As the song came to a close Quinn, Santana and Brittany came together into there finishing position and Quinn smiled, as soon as the music cut out clapping and cheers started.

"Well done girls that was lovely, very well laid out" Mr. Schu stood up patting Quinn on her back. "Well girls welcome to the glee club go take a seat" Quinn cheered and ran over to take a seat next to Rachel who hugged her tight.

"Well done Quinn that was superb I loved it! Though we could do with working on your pitch a bit but all round great performance" smiled Rachel.

"Thanks" said Quinn smiling happily at Rachel.

Quinn sat happily through out the rest of glee club she enjoyed watching Kurt and Mercedes performance and was surprised at how much talent was actually in this club.

* * *

As Quinn left she felt a hand grab her arm. "Wait Quinn would you mind staying back with me I wanted someone to hear this new song I have been working on and I wondered if you would mind listening"?

Quinn turned smiling at Rachel "Of course Rach" said Quinn "Just let me tell Santana and Britt to go on with out me" Rachel nodded and let go of Quinn's arm.

"San, Britt wait up" called Quinn jogging to catch up with the girls. "I'm staying behind Rachel has this new song she wants me to hear so I will walk home by myself" called Quinn.

Santana turned and smirked at Quinn "Ok blondie have fun" she turned back round and grabbed Brittany's pinky with her own. "Come on Britt lets go get our sweet lady kisses on" murmured Santana. Quinn giggled she was pretty sure that if Santana was a guy she would have got Brittany pregnant by now.

Quinn wandered back into the now empty choir room except for Rachel who was sitting sorting out sheet music.

"There you are Quinn" said Rachel smiling warmly at her. Quinn smiled back and went and sat on own of the chairs at the front of the room.

"Am I taking you away from anything important with Santana and Brittany"? Asked Rachel standing up and moving over to the piano.

"Just Santana and Brittany getting it on in the bedroom which I'm sure they don't want me there for anyway so no not really" giggled Quinn and Rachel smirked.

"I have been working on this song for a while now I just hadn't found the time to sing it in glee club yet so I thought I would try it out on just one person first, are you familiar with the ABBA song I have a dream"? Asked Rachel.

Quinn nodded, "Yep I know it".

Rachel smiled "That's good".

Opening her mouth Rachel began to sing and Quinn gasped at how beautiful her voice was. She listened intently to every word and felt her heart flutter from the beauty of her voice. As Rachel got further into the song Quinn felt a tear drop down her cheek it was so powerful and emotional Quinn really felt it.

As the song came to a close Quinn stood up clapping her hands and wiping away the last of her tears.

"So what did you think" asked Rachel it seemed she had shed a few tears to.

Quinn took a little while before she answered "Beautiful Rachel just beautiful". Sighed Quinn.

Rachel smiled "Thank you Quinn" she mumbled.

Quinn watched and waited as Rachel gathered her things and left the room and then Quinn carefully followed.

She exited out of the school doors and went down the steps. She could not stop thinking about Rachel her voice was beautiful she just wanted to take her in her arms and kiss her.

"Oh Q" she thought "Your falling hopelessly in love with Rachel Berry".

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hey Guys i'm so sorry i haven't posted recently i have been very busy! But i hope you are going to like this chapter and you forgive me for not posting in ages! As always i dont own any of the characters. Please review and enjoy!**

Quinn had been in Glee club all of 3 days and she was starting to worry about it. Not that she didn't enjoy it, she really did but she was starting to worry about Delilah. She had, had several sleepless nights worrying about what Delilah would think about her being around Rachel so much and it was affecting her friendship with the tiny diva.

* * *

"Quinn have you any suggestions for what we are going to do for this literature project?" asked Rachel. She had been repeatedly asking this question every day since they were made partners and she was not getting anywhere.

"Look you pick one Rachel" sighed Quinn I really couldn't care less.

"But Quinn you love reading" exclaimed Rachel. "What's wrong?" Rachel went to put her arm around her but Quinn nudged her away.

"Quinn!" Rachel looked at her unhappily "I'm only trying to make you feel better, what is it with you, your so protective of yourself you never seem to let anybody touch you, except Finn". Quinn pulled a face at the mention of Finn's name and Rachel smirked.

"Is somebody going off Mr. lover boy" giggled Rachel gently nudging Quinn's shoulder. Quinn groaned.

The only reason she let Finn touch her is because it didn't mean anything she never felt anything towards him, but it was different with Rachel.

"He is an idiot Rachel but can we not talk about Finn right now". Rachel nodded.

"Sure, so shall we get back to discussing the book" Asked Rachel a cheeky grin on her face. Quinn let out a loud groan "Whatever Berry".

* * *

"So how are things going with Rachel?" Asked Brittany.

They were sat in Santana's bedroom waiting for Santana to come back with popcorn.

"What do you mean nothings going on with Rachel" frowned Quinn.

"What you two aren't dating" stated Brittany. She looked genuinely surprised at this.

"No we aren't remember I'm still with Finn".

"But why are you with Finn I thought you didn't like him and Rachel is so much better for you" giggled Brittany.

"Look can we not talk about this now Brittany especially when Santana comes back I don't want her going on about it" Quinn grumbled.

"But Santana agrees with me" smiled Brittany.

"She does!"Asked Quinn a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah Quinn you better believe it" smirked Santana from the door.

"But you always said you hated Rachel"? Quinn answered.

"Yeah Berry is an annoying little brat at times but we once used to be friends and I think she would make a better partner for you then Finn".

"Santana you of all people should know that I don't want to be dating Rachel Berry". Muttered Quinn.

Santana nodded at Quinn feeling bad, she was the only other person who knew about the terrible thing Quinn had gone through as a child and she knew that it would take a lot before Quinn would ever want to date anybody if ever.

"You could at least break up with Finn though Quinn" suggested Santana. "You don't need him to stay on top he was just arm candy".

Quinn thought for a bit; she had always wondered how it would feel to be free from Finn Hudson. It always sounded so appealing.

"Perhaps I will then". Said Quinn giving Santana and Brittany an evil smirk.

"And start dating properly Rachel?" asked Brittany Looking confused.

"No Britt Quinn isn't dating Rachel and she doesn't want to either" giggled Santana tickling Brittany under the chin.

Brittany flew back in a peal of giggles. Quinn smiled at the scene in front of her it made her happy that her friends were happy. She wished that she had something like that with… No she couldn't think like that. Quinn shook her head and jumped in the way of Santana who was now clutching Brittany's arm and attempting to tickle her tummy.

"Girls the movie" Quinn pointed to the massive flat screen Santana had in her room.

* * *

"So what's the plan then, Fabray" Asked Santana slamming her locker shut and whipping round to stand in front of her.

Quinn sighed Santana had been on at her all weekend to break up with Finn and she knew if she didn't do it soon she would have Santana on her tail even longer, but she really didn't feel like it. She had not been feeling well all weekend and today hadn't been any better worse even.

Quinn turned away from Santana only to her dismay to find herself standing face to face with Rachel Berry. Rachel had also been pestering her all weekend to find a classic book to do.

"Quinn I have a choice of books that I picked out from the library this morning, feel free to pick any one of them". Rachel asked excitedly.

Uggh thought Quinn here comes Finn. She could not handle all these people talking to her she was not feeling good her head was spinning.

"Hey Quinn so you up for breadstix next Friday"? Called Finn.

"Now's your chance" whispered Santana in her ear.

"So Quinn there's pride and prejudice though I have heard that Kurt might be doing that one, what about little women I did enjoy that one or ballet shoes that would be so good". Rachel nattered away to her oblivious to Quinn's pale face and shaky legs.

"So Quinn I was thinking perhaps we could see a movie before or after, what about a horror one unless you don't really like horror that much then perhaps we could go see something different, I cant remember what's on so I will have to find out you don't mind waiting till I find out do you".

All this talk was making Quinn's head spin and her stomach lurch. Wait what was a giant cat doing in there school? She suddenly felt like she was underwater like in her nightmares where she couldn't breathe and then she would wake up drenched in sweat and gasping for breath except she wasn't waking up. Then suddenly Quinn saw her she was just out of reach

"Delilah"! Quinn called her name but she wasn't coming. "Deliah". Then everything went dark.

* * *

The next thing Quinn knew she was in the nurse's office on one of those horribly hard beds. Quinn sat up and jumped Rachel was sitting right next her.

"Quinn you're awake"! Rachel cried.

Quinn nodded lying her head back on down and closing her eyes.

"No Quinn please don't pass out on us again" There was hint of worry in Rachel's voice that made her sit up.

"Don't worry I'm not going to pass out again" Quinn answered weakly looking over at Rachel.

"What happened to me" asked Quinn meekly.

"The Nurse thinks you have a bad case of the flu, your mum is coming to pick you up as soon as she can". Replied Rachel.

"Oh" murmured Quinn she hadn't been sick in along time.

"Quinn can I ask you something" murmured Rachel.

Quinn nodded.

Quinn who is Delilah" muttered Rachel.

Quinn jumped. "What Rachel" how did Rachel know about Delilah.

"Well you were starting to faint and you just suddenly shouted it out" Rachel hung her head looking embarrassed.

"Umm I.. I don't know who Delilah is" stuttered Quinn turning her head away from Rachel.

"Oh" whispered Rachel. "Maybe it was just a weird hallucination then" she muttered and Quinn nodded.

"Quinn Fabray your mother is here to collect you" called the Nurse opening the door to reveal Quinn's mum.

Quinn groaned and started to sit up.

"Come on Quinnie lets get you home to bed". Called Quinn's mum placing an arm around Quinn.

"Rachel Berry you really should be in class right now" called the nurse sternly.

"Yes I know" replied Rachel bowing her head. "Bye Quinn I hope you feel better soon".

Quinn smiled weakly and Rachel smiled back.

Quinn sighed but a horrible feeling was gnawing away at her stomach she had said Delilah's name Rachel had heard her. This was bad.

**What did you think? What's Quinn going to do? Rachel know's Delilah's name! I hope you enjoyed it and please reviews are loved they really help me get more writing done! :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 **Hey guys I know it is a bit late but i really haven't given up on this story at all! i just have so much work to do! College really like giving us lots of written work to do! Anyway i hope you like this chapter if there is anyone left out there reading it. And keep on reviewing as i love hearing what you want!**

It had been two weeks since Quinn had the flu and she was feeling much better. But there was still a lot to worry about she hadn't broken up with Finn but had managed to avoid him instead saying that she was to ill to speak whenever he phoned her or pretended to be sleeping whenever he came round. Rachel had come round a few times but she never really stayed long which made Quinn feel sad and happy at the same time.

"So Quinn are you coming to the party tonight" asked Puck leaning casually against the locker next to hers.

Quinn actually hated the infamous Noah Puckerman house parties but only went for Santana and Brittany to make sure they didn't get into to much trouble. They could both get pretty crazy when they were drunk.

"Sure whatever Puckerman" Replied Quinn coldly, slamming her locker shut.

"Ooh someone's in a bad mood today" chuckled Puck.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me Puck because of it is I would love it if you could just shove off" hissed Quinn giving him one of her devil stares.

"Well actually I thought you might like to know that I invited your special lady friend Rachel, I don't usually have losers attending my parties but Santana said if I didn't invite her she would blow my reputation immediately and you know I cant take any chances so…" Puck trailed off then smirked at Quinn.

"See you Friday Fabray" called Puck as he turned off and walked down the halls.

Quinn didn't know whether it was a good thing that Puck had invited Rachel or a bad thing. And what was Santana trying to do! But maybe Pucks party would be a great place to break up with Finn.

* * *

Friday night and Quinn was getting ready at Santana's place. They always went to Pucks parties together ever since Quinn could remember.

"San what do you think of this dress?" asked Brittany.

"Britt your wearing it inside out" replied Santana.

"But don't you think it looks nice" asked Brittany a little disappointed.

"Of course" smiled Santana "let's just get it the right way around".

Quinn sighed and went to sit at Santana's vanity mirror to apply her makeup. She wasn't looking forward to the party that much. She and Santana had devised a plan of how Quinn would confront Finn but she felt bad breaking up with Finn. He was so hopeless like a little puppy dog he never suspected that Quinn never liked him.

"Quinn, San put my dress on right what do you think?" asked Brittany.

"It looks great Britt it really suits you". Quinn smiled at her friend she hadn't known Brittany as long as she had known Santana but she definitely felt a strong connection to the taller blonde.

"So Quinn are you all set for the big breakup then" asked Santana as she pulled on some killer heels.

"Umm kind of" replied Quinn looking nervously at Santana.

"Uggh please say you are not getting second thoughts about this we have been through it about a hundred times!" Groaned Santana falling back onto her bed.

"No it's just I mean I don't want him to cause a fuss" mumbled Quinn.

"Then go into a private room" replied Santana. She stood up and went over to her full body mirror.

"Ooh I'm looking hot tonight" she growled straightening out the sexy red dress she had chosen to wear.

"Yeah you do baby" said Brittany coming over to Santana and snaking her hands round her hips.

Quinn groaned and turned away it was probably going to get worse than this as the night went on and she hated having to watch over these to when they had their hands all over each other.

"Alright calm it Fabray" smirked Santana "Cant me and my girl have some lady loving time?"

"Feel free" answered Quinn "just not when I'm around".

"Whatever" replied Santana. She grabbed her bag then caught hold of Brittany's pinkie. "You coming or what Fabray".

The party was already in full swing when the unholy trinity arrived. Quinn had already received many aggravated texts from Puck saying Rachel had turned up 7:30 on the dot and had been bugging him for ages. Quinn giggled she had decided not text Puck back let him have Rachel Berry annoy him he deserved it.

"There you are" called Puck grabbing her hand and pulling her through to the kitchen. "That friend of yours has been on at me for nearly two hours now, doesn't she know that you never turn up to a party at the time you're told".

"Obviously not" Giggled Quinn.

"Right she is yours now" said Puck "Don't let her anywhere near me for the rest of the night". With that Puck walked off a six pack of beers in each hand.

"Hey Quinn" beamed Rachel "it's nearly 9:30 how come your so late?" The unholy trinity never arrive anywhere early" Quinn turned around to see Santana a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"Oh umm hey Santana" Rachel smiled nervously at the devilish brunette.

"Yeah hey man hands do you mind if I borrow Quinn for a bit" Santana asked not bothering to wait for a reply she grabbed Quinn's arm and dragged her into the hallway.

"Ow Santana would you mind letting go of my arm please" growled Quinn scratching at Santana's hand.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever blondie, have you seen Finn yet?"

"No we only just got here remember Finn could be anywhere" replied Quinn scowling at Santana.

"Well you better look for him, if you get this over with now you will be free to party all night if you know what I mean" winked Santana.

"You mean Quinn could get it on with Rachel don't you" asked Brittany excitedly.

"No not exactly" mumbled Santana. Brittany didn't know what had happened to Quinn as a child and Santana started to regret what she just said.

"No I just meant Quinn could party with us have a few drinks you know" Santana replied.

"Oh okay that would be fun to" smiled Brittany putting her arm around Quinn. "Let's go find Finn quick then" giggled Brittany.

"Okay, okay I'll find Finn now but remember you to aren't to leave my sight I still need to watch you both" Quinn said in a stern voice.

"Yeah whatever Q, were not babies" Santana answered.

"Yes but you do have a tendency to cry over every little thing and Brittany has a tendency to strip naked so I think my point has been made don't you" Quinn smirked evilly. Santana pulled a face at her but didn't reply.

"Quinn over here Quinn" Quinn looked round to see Finn waving his hands manically in the air. She sighed yep she was definitely ready to break up with this buffoon.

"Hey Quinn would you like me to get you are drink or anything like I know you don't drink but I could get you something non-alcoholic" Finn smiled at her.

"Umm I'm alright for now thanks Finn would you mind coming somewhere quieter "she gave him her sweetest grin and grabbed Finn's hand when he nodded.

* * *

They found themselves in the kitchen which was for now the quietest place in Puck's house. This reminded Quinn where was Rachel she had been here earlier.

"So what was it you wanted to say" asked Finn snapping Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah, well the thing is Finn we have had a great run and all but I really think we should have a chance to be single again I think we both need it" Quinn sighed that felt good to say.

"Wait so you are breaking up with me" asked Finn he looked genuinely confused.

"Yeah that's it but I hope we can still be friends" asked Quinn, that bit had been Santana's idea to say apparently it makes a guy less sad.

Just then Quinn heard a loud sob coming from the front room she could also hear cheering and clapping.

"Shit she had become so focused on breaking up with Finn that she had forgotten about Brittany and Santana".

"I will be back in like a minute" called Quinn.

She ran out of the kitchen and into the front room to find a sobbing drunk Santana rocking back and forth on the carpet and a half naked Brittany prancing around on Puck's mom's sofa.

"Shit" whispered Quinn.

"Why does this always happen to me, she is so sexy and beautiful she is too good for me isn't she I should just let someone more worthy have her". Cried Santana.

Quinn didn't know who to deal with first she looked from the crying wreck which was Santana Lopez to the half naked Stripper girl Brittany Pearce and thought she should deal with her first.

"Britt, Britt" Quinn grabbed Brittany from off the sofa and dragged her out of the room. Much to the dismay of all the perverted football players and jocks watching her.

Quinn placed Brittany on a seat in the kitchen where Finn was still waiting and Quinn ran back in to the room to get Brittany's bra and undies.

"Right Britt I want you to go to the bathroom and put these back on then wait outside the door whilst I deal with Santana alright" said Quinn in her voice specially reserved for drunk Brittany.

"Yep that's cool Quinn "giggled Brittany "But which way is the bathroom?"

Quinn was expecting this question.

"Don't worry I will take you there" Sighed Quinn

"Thanks Quinn you're the best" giggled Brittany.

After dropping Brittany off at the bathroom. Quinn went back into the front room where Santana was still curled up in a ball letting off noisy little sobs and mumbling to herself about how much she wasn't worth Brittany and that she would never be good enough for her.

Quinn took Santana tentatively by the hand and slowly coaxed her out into the hall.

"Now Santana its alright, Don't cry" said Quinn in her special voiced reserved for drunk Santana. She had been with both girls while they were drunk to know what voice and what things to say to help them calm down.

"No Quinn its not okay she's left forever now I know it" mumbled Santana resting her head lightly on Quinn's shoulder.

"No she hasn't San she has just gone to get changed she will be back in a minute" soothed Quinn.

"But did you see how amazing she was out there so beautiful all those guys want her and she probably wants them" cried Santana

Quinn sighed this was a bad case of drunk Santana, if she had been with her she would have been able to monitor what drinks she had been having and made sure that she didn't have vodka which really sets her off.

"Quinn, Quinn I'm already" Quinn looked to see Brittany with thankfully everything covered.

"Look Santana there's Britt she hasn't left you for anyone else" said Quinn lifting Santana's head off her shoulder so she could see for herself.

"Britt have you left me for one of those football guys?" murmured Santana sniffling.

"Course not Sanny why would you think that, you said we are going to be together for ever" smiled Brittany.

Santana ran to give Brittany a hug and Quinn let out a big sigh thank God that was all over with.

She went back into the kitchen to see Finn still sitting there.

"So this is really over with then" asked Finn

Quinn nodded.

"Okay umm I guess I will see you around then" mumbled Finn. He looked pretty sad.

"Yeah see I will see you tomorrow" answered Quinn touching his arm lightly.

Quinn went out into the hall were Brittany and Santana were sharing a very intimate kiss.

"I've had enough of this party do you mind if we leave" asked Quinn not expecting an answer.

"Yeah me and Britt have other plans as well" answered Santana smirking devilishly "we'll drop you back at yours on the way".

* * *

Quinn sighed and went to grab her jacket which she had seen Puck take into the dining room at the beginning of the party. She walked in and was stunned at what she saw Noah Puckerman was kissing Rachel Berry. At first Quinn was stunned into silence all she could do was stare. But then bitch Quinn kicked in she went over to Puck and Rachel who were both looking a bit sheepish and slapped him round his face.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS RACHEL BERRY" cried Quinn.

"Ow what the fuck Quinn Fabray" asked Puck clutching his face.

On hearing all the commotion Santana and Brittany ran in.

"What's going on… oh Puckerman" smirked Santana.

"Did you slap him Quinn or was that Rachel" she asked

"It was me" replied Quinn "and he is going to get even more" cried Quinn lunging for him.

Luckily Santana grabbed Quinn just in time.

"Fuck off Santana let me at him that dirty scumbag is going to get everything he deserves".

"Cool it Q" called Santana. "Britt get the coats we need to get Fabray out of here as quick as possible".

Brittany did as she was told and grabbed hers, Santana's and Quinn's coats from the pile then helped Santana pull Quinn out of the room and then out of the front door.

As soon as they were out Quinn let rip.

"How dare Puckerman kiss Berry after everything he said about her, he is such a scumbag, he will kiss anything if it had breasts, when I see him on Monday he is so going to get it big time". Growled Quinn.

"Cool it Q we all know what an idiot Puck is" Santana answered.

"What we really want to know is why you got so mad? You really do like Rachel Berry don't you" smirked Santana as they got in her car.

"Shut it San you know that's not the reason, I'm just fed up with Puck's behaviour that's all" mumbled Quinn.

But Quinn started to really think perhaps that wasn't the reason. Perhaps Quinn had really started to develop feelings for Rachel Berry and perhaps she actually wanted to act on them.

**Thanks guys for reading hope you enjoyed it and please remember to review it really helps me write if i know someone is out there reading it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 **The new chapter is here for you! With all my college work i have i didn't think i would find time for a new chapter this soon but when you have inspiration you just have to drop everything and write! This chapter is a very happy one and i hope you guys like it! oh and i dont own any of these characters! or glee though i wish i did. ****  
**

Quinn picked up her phone 10 missed calls from Rachel and 26 text messages. Quinn had been trying to avoid Rachel as best as she could. Even though she wasn't dating Rachel she still felt like she had a connection with the tiny brunette and seeing her kiss Puck hurt her. She didn't want to admit it but she had feelings for this girl and maybe just maybe she wanted to act on those feelings. She was also led to believe Rachel had feelings for her, but now she wasn't to sure.

* * *

"Quinn you cant avoid Rachel for ever" sighed Santana. But she wasn't to sure Quinn was pretty good at giving people the cold shoulder.

"I can and I will" muttered Quinn childish.

Santana had commandeered the 1st floor bathroom to try and talk some sense into the blonde who had been hiding away from Rachel for the past couple of days. Santana had ordered some of the cheerio's to guard the door outside and they to were not allowed to enter or she would go all Lima heights on their sorry asses.

"Yeah Quinn Rachel does love you, Lord Tubbington told me, he saw it in the stars" said Brittany with a very serious look on her face.

Quinn shook her head and turned away from her two best friends.

"Quinn has this something to do with… you know who"? whispered Santana.

Quinn whipped round hushing Santana.

"She might hear you" she whispered pointing to Brittany who was now re-doing her lip-gloss in one of the mirrors.

"And no San this hasn't got anything to do with her I just I thought me and Rachel had something I was even prepared to maybe take things a little further with her" blushed Quinn.

Santana gasped. "You mean you would have actually asked her out" murmured Santana.

Quinn sighed. "I could never love Rachel …" Quinn paused for a moment dropping her head and touching the beautiful piece of silver that graced her ring finger. "… ever but I'm willing to maybe see If I could date her" finished Quinn. She felt a salty tear fall from her cheek.

Santana gently placed a hand round Quinn's shoulder. "You really think you could never love Rachel"? Asked Santana.

"No Santana I can never love again" Cried Quinn, it came out louder than she expected and she covered her mouth with her hand looking over at Brittany who was staring at Quinn with a frown on her face.

"What are you talking about Quinn, do you still love Finn"? Asked Brittany her blues staring intently at Quinn.

"No Britt it's just something, something I can't talk about you don't need to worry"? Quinn tried her best to smile at Brittany and keep calm.

"If you have a secret I want to know" whined Brittany moving over to Quinn. "We are the unholy trinity we tell each other everything".

"Not this time Britt" replied Santana looking guilty at her girlfriend.

"But how about me and San take you out tonight for ice-cream and we can go feed the ducks" asked Quinn hoping that this would distract Brittany.

"Oooh yes please" Brittany cried.

Santana smiled glad that Quinn new just how to distract Brittany. "Just think about talking to her, will you" Santana asked Quinn nudging her gently with her arm.

"Yeah Quinn if you don't ask how can you know what really happened, Rachel may feel the same way you do" smiled Brittany.

Quinn thought about this maybe Brittany was right. "You know Britt, sometimes you really are a genius" giggled Quinn putting her arm around the taller blonde.

* * *

Quinn looked at the clock tapping her foot anxiously. Where was Rachel?

With the help of Santana, Brittany and a little help from some of the glee clubbers Quinn had devised a plan to get Rachel into the auditorium to talk to her.

First she Brittany, and Santana had decided to by pass glee club for this week they needed to be out of the way of Rachel to make sure this plan worked. She had then asked Kurt if he didn't mind leaving Glee club a little early perhaps a dramatic storm out acting as if he was mad at Rachel for something. Kurt was more than willing to help with this. He and Quinn rehearsed that Kurt would have a go at Rachel for having all the solos then as he left tell her, if she wanted to sort this meet her in the auditorium at 4 sharp. Where Quinn would be waiting. Brittany and Santana's job would be to guard the doors to make sure no snoopy students decided to pop their heads round the doors.

It was now 5 past 4 and Quinn was anxious to know where Rachel was. She sighed moving from standing in the middle of the stage to perch at the front of it.

"I'm… sorry… I'm late Kurt" Quinn turned to see Rachel running in through the doors bending down to try and catch her breath. "I really don't want to fight about this Kurt I'm really sorry". Rachel stood up and frowned as instead of seeing Kurt Hummel on the stage in front of her she saw Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn what are you doing here" asked a puzzled Rachel. "And where is Kurt"?

"Kurt isn't coming he isn't mad at you at all he was just helping me, I wanted to talk to you" murmured Quinn looking down at her shoes.

"Then why didn't you just ask me"? Asked Rachel "Why did you have to go to all this trouble".

"Because I didn't want anyone to know where we were, I also didn't want anyone to know that we are talking, I just want to keep this discussion between you and me" replied Quinn.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me" asked Rachel looking a little dismayed.

"No of course not"! Quinn looked genuinely shocked. "Its just what I wanted to ask you is a little bit private and could be classed as gossip and I don't want you to be subjected to that" mumbled Quinn.

Quinn gestured to Rachel to come closer to her and Rachel happily skipped to the front of the auditorium pulling herself up on to the stage next to Quinn.

"Before you say anything I just want you to know what happened at the party wasn't intended and I'm really sorry" muttered Rachel.

Quinn nodded. "Rachel what did happen between you and Puck"? Asked Quinn staring at the tiny brunette.

"Umm well I'm not really sure, first we were just chatting Puck had given me a drink a coke but it tasted funny so I asked him what was in it and then he sort of grabbed my chin and kissed me". Murmured Rachel.

"I didn't want it to happen and I tried to pull away but he was holding me close and I couldn't really think straight it was weird not really like me to be honest and the next thing I knew you had come in and punched him and Santana dragging you away and then.." Rachel stopped looking embarrassed.

"And then what" promoted Quinn staring intently into the brunettes eyes.

Rachel turned her head "And then... Then I was sick on the floor" whispered Rachel her face turning a bright shade of red.

Quinn couldn't help herself she started to laugh and she couldn't stop.

"Don't laugh at me" cried a shocked Rachel.

This just made Quinn laugh even more. She lay down on the stage grabbing at her sides.

"Please may you be so kind as to stop laughing at me, Miss Fabray there was nothing funny about this situation. Huffed Rachel folding her arms across her chest.

Quinn laughed and laughed until her stomach hurt.

Rachel just sat watching the girl. She had to admit Quinn looked incredibly beautiful when she laughed.

After about 20 minutes of Quinn laughing she finally ceased looking up into the little brunette's eyes.

"Sorry" whispered Quinn meekly.

"You should be" huffed Rachel but she wasn't really angry more relieved that the blonde hadn't shouted at her.

"I 'm sorry I have been avoiding you as well" mumbled Quinn. She felt terrible about it. It wasn't Rachel's fault at all.

"No I should be the one apologising" said Rachel "I should not have let Puckerman kiss me in the first place should I".

"I think Puck is the one who should be apologising to both of us actually" said Quinn. "Next time you are invited to a Puckerman party, I will make sure you are by my side the whole time" whispered Quinn.

"Really"! Squeaked Rachel her eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Rachel I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time" Quinn looked nervously over at the small girl who was looking back at her expectantly.

"Rachel Berry I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend"? Quinn held her breath looking over at Rachel.

Almost the second Quinn had finished Rachel squealed out a very high pitched "YES" and grabbed Quinn hugging her tightly.

* * *

Santana looked round the doors of the auditorium. However much she thought Rachel was right for Quinn she was still worried for the blonde.

**Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Happy end to this chapter don't you think! But i don't think its going to stay happy for long! Remember please review as it makes me happy to see what you guys think and if there is anything you want to see happen i might be able to fit it in! any ideas welcome. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 **Hey guys, this is a short chapter and I'm really sorry but i needed a build up as next chapter is going to be one heck of a ride! Quinn and Rachel are together but how long will it last and what will happen? None of the characters are mine and i don't own glee. Hope you enjoy! and remember please review i love hearing your thoughts!**

Quinn and Rachel sat at the back of the choir room (not something Rachel usually did) holding hands. The only people they had told about their relationship were the glee clubbers. Rachel had tried to get Quinn to make it more obvious to the rest of the school but Quinn made it clear she didn't want to. She had told Rachel that it was because she didn't want people to be mean to Rachel but Rachel was pretty sure there was other reasons behind it as well, she just didn't know what.

"Quinn do you fancy singing a duet with me next week" asked Rachel smiling sweetly to her girlfriend.

"That would be lovely Rachel" answered Quinn though she was not to sure she used to sing duets with Delilah she didn't think she could sing a duet with Rachel.

Quinn could see Santana was watching them out of the corner of her eye. She had been doing that a lot lately just watching Quinn and Rachel together. Quinn had no idea why.

"Right guys this weeks assignment is going to be favourites, I want you guys to pick your favourite songs by your favourite artists and sing them, also tell us why these are your favourites". Said .

Everyone cheered loudly at this lesson but Quinn wasn't to sure, she didn't really have a favourite artist and she liked different songs depending on her mood. She looked at Rachel who was sitting next to her clapping her hands happily a gigantic smile on her face.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel sat on Rachel's bed looking through her numerous amounts of CD's, tapes and even records.

"So what song do you think you want to do for this week's assignment Quinn"? Asked Rachel touching her girlfriends arm lightly.

Quinn shook her head she had been half asleep, last night she had, had a terrible dream and woke up drenched in sweat and screaming. After that she hadn't slept a wink.

"Umm I haven't really decided yet, I don't really have a favourite artist" mumbled Quinn.

"Well what songs do you like at the moment "? Asked Rachel helpfully.

"Well it depends what mood I'm in doesn't it" answered Quinn sighing.

"Okay what about songs from your childhood, what songs have you held in your heart from back when you were younger" smiled Rachel.

Then Quinn remembered.

"Our song" she mumbled.

"Huh what songs that?" asked Rachel a frown forming on her face.

With lots of other memories of Delilah she had tried to block out, this was one of them. She hadn't forgotten per se but she had pushed it to the back of her mind as it had been one of her most painful memories.

Now it all came flooding back valentine's day, the way Delilah has sung it to her before she had left for stupid Ohio!

"I'm sorry Rachel umm I have to go" muttered Quinn tears falling swiftly down her cheeks.

She ran quickly out of her house and jumped in her car driving to the sycamore tree she had sat under the day she had found out Delilah had died. It had been her special place ever since.

* * *

Quinn, Santana and Brittany sat in Quinn's living room. Santana had thought it best if they had a girl's night after finding Quinn curled up by the sycamore tree. She knew something like this would happen sooner or later.

"So Quinn did you have fun at Rachel's after glee yesterday" asked Santana tactfully.

Quinn looked up and scowled at her she knew what Santana was doing she had been the one to find her under the tree and obviously guessed something happened.

"It was alright we just talked" sighed Quinn.

"Did you have sexy times" asked Brittany giggling.

"No I sort of ran out" mumbled Quinn she thought she had better get this over with.

"It's harder than I thought it would be" muttered Quinn.

"I knew it" cried Santana. "However great you to would be together I knew you weren't ready to be with her".

"I don't know Santana I want to try, but lots of things remind me of…" Quinn trailed off but it was alright Santana knew what Quinn was talking about.

"At one point I thought perhaps I maybe loved her but I can't love her Santana and that's going to crush her".

"Why don't you love her" asked Brittany.

"Because, because It's just too hard Britt" mumbled Quinn.

Brittany nodded her head as if she understood.

"Can we just have a nice girly evening together San without having to talk about it" asked Quinn.

"Of course" answered Santana giving her a sympathetic smile.

* * *

"Right Quinn I think I have found the most perfect book" cried Rachel happily.

"Quinn are you even listening to me" asked Rachel looking at the blonde girl next to her who seemed to be fast asleep her head resting on the table. Rachel had noticed that this had been happening more and more recently and she wondered if Quinn had been getting enough sleep.

"QUINN" Shouted Rachel right by her ear.

Quinn awoke startled staring sleepily around.

"What, where am I"? Asked the blonde girl shaking her head.

"You're in the literature classroom" giggled Rachel. "Were you sleeping"?

"Umm no" blushed an embarrassed Quinn "Just resting my head".

"Hmm if you say so" smiled Rachel. "Anyway I have the perfect book for us to do, and you don't even have to do much as I wrote the script up myself last night" beamed a very excited Rachel.

"Oh okay that's great" answered a very sleepy looking Quinn. "What's the story"?

"Romeo and Juliet".

**So Rachel wants to do Romeo and Juliet, a love story! AHH what will Quinn do! Please Review its great to hear your thoughts! Also i have gone back and edited my first 5 chapters as i am aware spacing is terrible! but not anymore! Thanks for reading : )**


	12. Chapter 12

Never love again chapter 12

**Hey guys we are getting very close to the end now but before we can actually reach the end we need some excitement! hint hint hope you guys like this chapter! and remember if you review i will write faster! oh and i dont own glee or any characters! **

Quinn had barley slept a wink last night. This whole week she had, had terrible dreams about Delilah and Rachel and she couldn't face sleeping anymore. She had stayed up as long as she could doing homework and learning Rachel's script but unfortunately dozed off around two in the morning, causing her to have a terrible dream about losing Rachel the same way she lost Delilah.

* * *

"Quinny, you have a very special visitor" called her mother from downstairs.

Quinn sighed and got up; though she hadn't told her mother that she and Rachel were dating she sensed her mother knew as whenever Rachel came round she would act differently towards her. Quinn just hoped her Father didn't find out.

"Hey Rach" smiled Quinn pulling Rachel in for a hug.

"I will go now Quinn call me if you need me" Judy Fabray gave the girls a giant smile and walked away to the kitchen.

"Your Mother is so nice" exclaimed Rachel, "whenever I come round she is always so sweet to me, I always wondered what it would be like to have a mother".

"But your Dad's are great Rachel really nice" smiled Quinn squeezing Rachel's hand.

"Yes but I always just wanted to know what it felt like to have a female influence you know apart from Barbra" Rachel giggled.

"I think Barbra is as much as you need Rach" mumbled Quinn, "Now lets practise the script I stayed up all night last night to learn it".

"Quinn are you sure that was a good idea I mean look at you, you have massive black circles under you eyes and you keep nodding off during the day! Do you ever sleep" Rachel asked in a concerned way.

"Look Rachel I just need to get stuff done and I do get sleep alright, if you keep on you wont be staying" answered Quinn angrily.

Rachel just sighed smiled at Quinn and followed her to her room.

* * *

Once the girls had decided they both knew the script well enough to perform it tomorrow in front of the whole of the English literature class they settled down to watch some TV on Quinn's bed.

Rachel reached round to put her arm on Quinn's back making chills go down her spine.

"Kiss me" whispered Rachel.

"What"? asked Quinn nervously.

"Kiss me Quinn" Rachel asked a little louder.

Quinn pulled Rachel closer and tentatively touched her lips with Rachel's.

They kissed for about a minute but when Rachel tried to deepen the kiss Quinn pulled away.

"Sorry Rach I just remembered I need to phone Santana about something you don't mind do you"? Quinn asked feeling bad.

"No it's alright" mumbled Rachel forcing a smile on her face.

Quinn left the room and crossed the hallway to the bathroom. She dialled the number and waited whilst it rung. She was just about to give up when Santana picked up.

"This better be good Fabray" grumbled Santana.

"Sorry San, where you and Britt you know" mumbled Quinn embarrassed.

"No for a matter of fact we weren't but we were just about to go out for a romantic date at breadstix" Santana huffed.

"Oh sorry I won't keep you it's just I'm with Rachel and we…" Quinn trailed off not sure what to say she couldn't really explain why she was calling Santana.

Santana's voice instantly softened. "look Quinn if you want you can come with us it can be a sort of double date I'm sure Brittany wont mind in fact I bet she will be really pleased" said Santana.

"Thanks" mumbled Quinn. "I owe you one".

"You certainly do Quinn" replied Santana.

Quinn walked back into her bedroom. Rachel was still sitting on her bed reading through the script.

"Come on Rach grab your coat we are going out" smiled Quinn weakly.

"Where"? Asked Rachel.

"We have a double date at breadstix with Santana and Brittany" smiled Quinn.

"Does Santana actually want me there" asked Rachel frowning.

"Yes that's what I needed to phone her about to make sure it was still on" lied Quinn. "And Britt is really excited".

* * *

The four girls started to leave the restaurant. Quinn had totally forgotten everything that had happened in her bedroom and was just happy that she got to spend the evening with her two best friends and her girlfriend.

"You know Berry your not that bad". Smirked Santana.

"Wow that's a compliment coming from you" laughed Rachel.

"Is someone going soft for Rachel" giggled Quinn putting her arm round the small brunette.

"I'm just saying perhaps I could deal with hanging around her once or twice but only if you are there Quinn replied Santana. "Here Berry this is my mobile number" Santana reached out and snatched Rachel's phone from her.

"Well thanks Santana" laughed Rachel. "I think perhaps I could hang around you some time to".

The girls parted ways Santana and Brittany getting into Santana's car and Quinn and Rachel getting into Quinn's car.

"Want to come to mine" asked Rachel. "My Dad's wont be back till late" Rachel raised her eyebrow at Quinn.

"Umm sure yeah" muttered Quinn. Turning left out of the Breadstix car park.

* * *

Quinn parked up outside of Rachel's house and the girls got out of the car. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and ran up the drive unlocking the door and pulling her inside.

Rachel gave Quinn a quick kiss on the lips then smiled mischievously.

"Let's go to my room" murmured Rachel.

Quinn gulped but followed Rachel to her room.

Rachel pushed open the door and pulled Quinn inside. She planted little kisses on Quinn's cheeks and lips making Quinn nervous about where this might be going.

"Rach please can we just go a little slower" Quinn blurted out. She felt bad about saying this but she really couldn't handle it.

Rachel looked shocked but nodded.

"That's fine why don't I just pop in a movie" replied Rachel in a quiet voice.

Quinn nodded and went and perched on the edge of Rachel's bed.

* * *

They sat quietly next to each other whilst the movie played every so often Rachel would plant a kiss on Quinn's cheek but that was all.

Quinn slowly reached over and put her arms round Rachel she felt so bad it wasn't Rachel's fault she was like this.

Rachel moved her head and kissed Quinn again but longer this time. Quinn sighed into the kiss and Rachel took this as a sign to carry on she tried to deepen it but once again Quinn sprang back.

"What's wrong with you Quinn" cried Rachel.

Quinn hung her head not sure of what to say.

"Do you not like me or something"? Asked Rachel standing up.

"No of course I like you Rachel" Quinn felt a helpless tear roll down her cheek.

"Really because it seems like you don't" Rachel replied.

"I'm, I'm really sorry Rachel I' am" Quinn mumbled.

Rachel sighed and went to put her arm round Quinn.

"Cant you see I love you Quinn" asked Rachel quietly.

Quinn suddenly jumped up. "What did you say" asked Quinn her heart suddenly thumping.

"I love you Quinn" said Rachel she was starting to get worried now.

"No, you, you can't say that to me" Quinn's voice was shaky and she was trying to hold back that the waterfall that was threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Quinn I have always loved you I thought you knew that, I have loved you from the day we met" mumbled Rachel.

This couldn't be happening thought Quinn she started to turn the ring round and round on her finger. No this couldn't be happening! Quinn looked at her ring, her engagement ring. She looked at it again. What was she doing with Rachel, she was engaged what was her problem.

"I'm sorry Rachel I led you on this can't be happening, there is somebody else and I'm engaged to them". Quinn muttered tears falling from her face.

Rachel gasped. "You are engaged to someone" Rachel didn't know what to do.

"Yes Rachel I'm engaged to someone and I need to be with them so we can get married, I was blind not see this before, I'm so sorry Rachel" tears flowed out of her eyes "I'm sorry Rachel I really am".

Then suddenly it all became clear to her what she needed to do.

"I'm going to be with them now" Quinn smiled as she said those words.

"I have realised this is what I should have done from the beginning" Quinn muttered. She started to get a warm happy feeling her stomach yes this was the right thing to do.

She ran out of the door ignoring Rachel's cries and got into her car.

She wasn't scared though she was happy very happy she was going to be with the person she loves most in the world and she knew how she would get there as well.

"Just a drive away" Quinn mumbled as she started the ignition and drove off.

**Omg what is going to happen to Quinn! Well i know what is going to happen obviously i have known since chapter 1! Please review tell me what you think will happen to Quinn will it be a happy ending or not? who knows ;) and thanks for reading i really appreciate it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Ok for those who are thinking this is the last chapter you are wrong! This is a Rachel, Santana, Brittany chapter and we don't get to find anything out about Quinn except where she may be! sorry! I hope you like it and its getting you really excited! Once again i dont own glee or the characters. And remember please review as it is a really good motivator! so if you want more chapters quickly then review!**

"Quinn wait, wait please just come back" called Rachel from the door.

She couldn't hold it together anymore she fell to her knees as tears spilled down her cheeks. What was Quinn talking about who was she engaged to? This couldn't be right but then Rachel thought about it the ring on her finger that she constantly touched the way she would always pull back whenever Rachel would try and get intimate with her. But who is this person this mystery girl or guy, perhaps Quinn had just been playing Rachel maybe she just wanted to see what it is like to be with a girl before she went and got married.

Rachel lent against the door frame she cried until there was nothing left to cry. Her heart had been broken into little pieces but her head was confused and was pretty sure there was more to this then meets the eye. She needed to find Quinn she needed to talk to her she needed to find out what was happening. She was pretty sure Quinn shouldn't be driving not in the state she was in when she left her house.

"Santana" Rachel thought allowed. Quinn and Santana had been best friends since they were kids hadn't they? Rachel recalled a time when her and Santana had been friends, Santana had come back from cheerleading camp boasting about her new friend and if Rachel wasn't careful she would be butted out. Santana had gone on and on about Quinn how beautiful she was how clever she was and best of all how she was just like Santana. Rachel assumed that meant she was gay and though Rachel hadn't told Santana she to was gay. That's why when Quinn started dating Finn she was pretty sure Santana had got it all wrong but it didn't stop her staring after her in the corridor.

Rachel picked up her phone and dialled Quinn's number nothing. She tried again and still nothing. Rachel was getting worried now. She tried a third time this time it just cut her off half way through. Rachel looked at her phone the background was a picture of her and Quinn in glee club, Quinn had her arm around Rachel's shoulder and her lips pressed against Rachel's cheek. Rachel thought she was all cried out but she suddenly felt a fresh burst of tears trickle down her cheeks and onto her phone. She kissed the picture of Quinn over and over.

"I love you Quinn Fabray I really do" whispered Rachel as she got up shut the door behind her and ran out down the street.

* * *

Rachel reached Santana's house hot and out of breath. She pounded on the Lopez's door calling Santana's name in-between sobs.

"Santana, Santana please open the door please its an emergency" called Rachel shakily as more tears spilled down her face.

About 10 minutes later the door flew open. An angry look on Santana's face. Her hair was a mess and she had a definite hickey on her neck.

"What the fuck Berry" shouted Santana but when she saw Rachel's face she immediately invited her in.

"Rachel what's wrong what happened did Quinn break up with you" asked Santana hurriedly.

"She's gone" was all Rachel could reply with.

"What does that mean Rachel" asked Santana she was started to get worried now.

"Did… you…know she was …engaged"? Asked Rachel she was sobbing loudly now.

"She told you"! Santana whispered.

"You knew about this" mumbled Rachel.

"Of course I knew about it Berry she is my best friend" shouted Santana she couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Well where is she then!"

"She is gone Santana gone to be with her fiancée" Rachel cried collapsing on the floor as a new bunch of tears flooded down her face.

"FUCK" shouted Santana. "Fuck Berry are you sure she said that" Santana grabbed Rachel's shoulders.

"Yes Santana I'm sure she said that she said it then got in her car and drove off" whimpered Rachel clinging onto Santana's arm.

"Fuck shit fuck, fuck shit" shouted Santana. "Britt get your ass down her please and get my phone" Santana shouted up the stairs.

* * *

A couple of minutes later the tall blonde came running down the stairs.

"Santana what's wrong" asked Brittany calmly.

"There is no time to explain hun grab Rachel and put her in the car" Santana was trying to stay calm but it was hard. Shear blind panic was running through her body. She was pretty sure she should be phoning 991 at the moment but she was frozen to the spot her hands clamped to her sides at the thought of Quinn hurting herself.

Santana felt a hand tug at her arm and she turned to see Brittany.

"San you said you wanted your phone" said Brittany calmly.

"Uh yeah thanks" mumbled Santana smiling at Brittany.

Santana dialled 911 she nibbled her lip until she felt the skin break and she could taste blood in her mouth.

When she was put through to the ambulance Santana wasn't sure what to say.

"I have a suspected suicide attempt except I don't know where" mumbled Santana feeling stupid.

"Do you think it is at this person's house" asked the woman on the other line.

"No" answered Santana hurriedly "I Think she may have crashed herself somewhere she was in her car" Santana felt rage building up inside her it was not this persons fault that they didn't know where Quinn was but they needed to find her Santana couldn't live with herself if anything happened to Quinn.

"We could do a quick run round as we are not to busy tonight" said the woman.

"Please" replied Santana and then she hung the phone up and ran to get in her car.

* * *

"There is a list of places that I believe Quinn may be" explained Santana as she pulled out of her driveway.

"Wont she be with her fiancée though" asked Rachel she was sat in the back with a blanket over her head resting on Brittany's shoulder.

"If we don't get there fast maybe" muttered Santana gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying.

"Now if I was Quinn what would the most dearest place to me be the place that brought me closest to Delilah" asked Santana out loud.

"Is that her name" muttered Rachel. "Delilah"

Santana nodded but didn't comment she needed to think.

"Remember in literature once when we were asked what was our favourite place to go Quinn said Moonlight forest because it reminds her most of her past before Ohio" said Brittany.

"Oh my god yes Brittany you genius" exclaimed Santana.

"Moonlight forest isn't that right at the far end of Ohio" asked Rachel.

"Fuck yes" whispered Santana.

She tried to recall what was so special about moonlight forest for Quinn and then she remembered the first time her and Quinn ever met. Quinn had explained that she really needed to escape cheerleading camp, to get to her girlfriend because they wanted to go to there usual summer place, Moonlight forest a place that Delilah's grandfather had taken both girls to since they were tiny.

"But Moonlight forest is massive who knows where she is" sighed Brittany.

"Paradise waters" muttered Santana.

It all came flooding back Quinn had excitedly told her all about their special place they go swimming in and the beautiful waterfall and the rocky cliffs that they sat on the edge of looking out at… Santana stopped.

"Fuck what if she has driven off the edge of one of the cliffs" cried Santana picking up speed.

"What why would she do that" called Rachel from the back in a panicky voice.

"Britt grab my phone call 911 and tell them your friend called earlier and you know where Quinn is tell them to go to Moonlight forest". Brittany nodded and dialled the number.

Santana pushed her foot down on the accelerator rushing past a red light.

"Santana you are going to get us killed if you keep doing that" shouted Rachel from the back.

But Santana just ignored her keeping her focus on the road. All she cared about right now was Quinn.

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading! Who is nervous! Also for those people thinking Quinn is obviously dead now they will never get there in time! Don't be to sure she may be dead she may be alive ;) So guys what do you do now? Thats right REVIEW! thanks to people who do and boo to people who don't but honestly it really helps me when you do! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 **it's getting more and more scary by the chapter! and guys i bet you didn't think i would update two chapters in one day! Well this is from Quinn's point of you and its written in first person. So i hope you like it! I don't own glee or any of the characters! And remember to review! happy reading!**

I stopped outside my house thankful that my parents were not in. I ran upstairs and searched through my desk to find exactly what I needed.

I knew that if I was going to be with Delilah I couldn't leave everybody without an explanation or a goodbye. I didn't want to think about the goodbye part. More like I was going on a long holiday and one day I will be reunited with everyone. Anyway there is nothing left for me in Ohio. There is only one person for me and I need her so much and she needs me. I need to apologise for what I have done over the past years.

I finally found what I wanted. The envelopes and special writing paper my mom had bought me to write to Delilah with when I left. I picked out my best ink pen and checked it still worked. I then picked up my favourite picture of Delilah. I went into my mom's bathroom and rifled through the cabinet till I found her sleeping pills. Hoping that if I took a couple of these before it might soften the blow.

I looked at the picture of me and Liliah, usually when I looked at it I would cry but looking at it now it didn't make me feel sad it made me hopeful and happy as I knew with in a couple of hours I would be with her.

* * *

I started the engine looked up at the house and waved goodbye to it. I never liked our house in Lima and actually feel happy saying goodbye to it.

I drove slowly enjoying my last drive I went past Rachel's house and noticed that though her car was still there that her bedroom was in darkness. I sighed the way I had ended things with Rachel was not good awful in fact but I couldn't think about her right now and hopefully when she read's the letter she will understand.

* * *

About an hour later I reached Moonlight forest. This was the place that Delilah first asked me to be her girlfriend the place we went on our first date and our most favourite place in the whole wide world.

I drove the car up the bike track until I came to the opening of paradise waters. Not many people know this part of the forest which made it even more special.

I climbed out of the car and breathed in the fresh air. It was cool outside and my arms were covered in Goosebumps but I didn't care.

I followed the path up the hill till I reached the lake I wanted to see paradise waters just once more. I took my shoes off and sat down. I dipped my feet into the water, wincing at how cold the water was.

I noticed that the crows nest was still intact. The crows nest was the tree house me Delilah her dad and grandfather helped us make a couple of summers before I left.

I grabbed my bag put my shoes on and climbed the steps up to the top. I noticed that nothing had changed the fairy lights we had strewn up around the top were still there and a picture of me Delilah and her family that we had taken on the cliff was still up there hanging wonkily from a rusty nail.

I stared at the picture for a long time, tears slipped silently down my cheek. Remembering the happy times we used to have together was painful and a raw achy feeling tugged at my heart. Would we have as many new happy memories together, well wherever Delilah is?

I picked up my pen and paper I wanted to write a letter to every person I loved:

_Dear Rachel,_

_I'm sorry for what I did leading you on like that. But I want you to know that you were so precious to me and in a way I did love you but not like I love Delilah. That's my fiancée and hopefully when you read this I will be with her. I'm sorry I had to leave you in this way I'm sorry for making you cry and most of all I'm sorry for not being able to say I love you back. I hope that one day we can meet up again. Please don't think any of this is your fault._

_All my love Quinn_

Big salty tear drops fell onto the page. I kissed the letter and put it into an envelope marking it with Rachel's initials.

I picked up another letter and began to write

_Dear Santana,_

_You are the best friend anyone can wish for. Thanks for keeping my secret all these years. Thanks for being here for me when I needed it. And I suppose thanks for helping me with Rachel as it's what I needed to truly realise where I need to be. I'm sad you never got to meet Delilah she would have liked you. Take care of Rachel for me please she needs a rock after what I did to her. Thank you for everything San._

_All my love Quinn_

I finished Santana's kissed it and placed it in an envelope picking up another piece of paper to write Brittany's.

_Dear Brittany,_

_I know you don't like reading lots so I will keep it short but I have included a picture of a unicorn and lord tubbington so you can look at those! You have been a fabulous friend to me and always knew how to cheer me up when I was sad. I have gone to be with my fiancée and Santana will explain it all to you I'm sure. Give lord tubbington a kiss from me._

_All my love Quinn_

After finishing Brittany's tears really started to flow all I had to do was get through one more and I would be finished.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry. I never stopped loving Delilah and I never will. That's why I did what I did to be with her. She is my everything and Mom I'm so thankful that at least you respected that. Dad I don't know what to say to you except I love you in a way that you're my Father and not in a way that I feel you ever cared about what I wanted. Mom thank you so much for everything at least you cared about what I wanted. You have been great to me and I'm so sorry. Please don't think this is your fault, either of you. All though dad if you hadn't taken me away from her she would never of died!_

_All my love Quinn_

I finished my last letter and put it into an envelope and for the next fifteen minutes I just sat under the moonlight. The reason why it is called moonlight forest is because if you get up on the highest point of the forest you can see the moon and all the stars so clearly and on a good night the moon will shine all over the forest. Me and Delilah just used to sit watching the stars talking about our future and planning the rest of our lives.

* * *

I climbed down from the tree house and climbed back up the hill to the opening. I then took a deep breath in and climbed into the car driving it to the top of the hill.

looking down I could see the lake and the waterfall and it looked beautiful so serene and calm. Sighing I took the pills out of my bag. I took three and placed them into my hand. I didn't have any water so I had to swallow them one at a time. They scratched against my throat making me retch but I managed to keep them down.

I let the affects kick in and when I began to feel woozy I started up the engine. I could hear faint shouts and sirens in the distances but I could also hear a voice the voice it was gentle and encouraging. I revved up the engine and drove forward then I turned the steering wheel suddenly letting go as I felt the car tip suddenly and crash. Then everything went black.

* * *

**OMG guys what's Quinn done! What is going to happen next! Well you will have to wait and find out won't you! Hope this chapter made you cry cos it made me cry writing it! And what do you do once you have read? YOU REVIEW! so please do! thanks**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 **Hey guys! Here is the next installment but before you read it here are somethings you need to know! Quinn was very much in love with Delilah and i believe that love is a very strong thing. Quinn has been trying to hold it together but she finally broke! Not much Quinn in this chapter but we find out if she gets to the hospital in time! Thanks to people who have reviewed i so appreciate it! And i really hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and i don't own glee or the majority of these characters! Happy reading!**

Santana, Brittany and Rachel jumped out the car once they reached Moonlight forests. Santana had explained so far that Quinn's fiancée was dead and that Quinn was going to try and kill herself to be with her.

Santana silently cheered when she heard sirens but had they made it on time and had they found Quinn.

"Quinn, Quinn" Rachel called out hysterically sobs catching in her throat as she ran around.

"This way!" called Brittany anxiously as she jogged on ahead.

Santana and Rachel followed behind Brittany until they came to the clearing.

Santana looked down the hill and gasped. Her stomach turned and she was pretty sure she was going to be sick. Rachel let out a small squeal and Brittany just stared. The wreck that had once been Quinn's car was lying smashed up at the bottom of the hill.

"Hello, Hello is there somebody there"? Asked a voice.

Santana turned around to see a guy in a bright jacket with crosses on the shoulders.

"Are you with the ambulance" asked Santana looking hopefully at him.

"Yes" replied the man "Are you with the girl"?

Santana nodded biting her lip. He looked so solemn and she didn't even want to think about what he might tell them.

"Is she dead" whispered Brittany who was clutching a crying Rachel.

Those words caused a tear to dribble down Santana's cheek and she wished someone was holding her.

"She's not dead no" answered the man. "But she is unconscious; they have taken her to the hospital as we need to get her to surgery immediately, were you the girls that phoned for us"?

Santana could only nod she was too scared for Quinn.

"It's just lucky she didn't drive off one of those cliffs" smiled the man but Santana didn't feel like smiling back she couldn't even manage one of her evil looks.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital" he offered. "My names Andy by the way they told us that you would probably be driving down and that you probably would want to go down to the hospital with her".

"It's alright thanks we will just follow behind in our car" mumbled Santana grabbing Rachel's arm to help Brittany take her back to the car.

* * *

By the time they reached the hospital Santana was pretty inpatient, all she wanted to do was see her best friend or at least hear if she was going to be okay. But they were told the surgery would take a long time and they wouldn't find out any news till she was out of surgery and into intensive care.

* * *

Santana sat with her head in her hands she didn't want to see anyone right now, after Judy and Russel had arrived demanding to know what was going on Santana had just broken down.

"San are you sure you're alright" asked Brittany. She sat in the empty seat next to Santana and put her arms round the girl. "Come on San it will be okay" muttered the blonde kissing Santana's arm gently.

Surprisingly Brittany was being incredibly strong and Santana was thankful for it.

"Girls I have something for you" Santana looked up to see who was talking to them. It was Andy from the ambulance.

"One of the ambulance guys gave them to me said Quinn was holding them when she…" Andy trailed off but preceded to hand the letters to each Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Judy and Russel Fabray.

The room became deadly silent as everyone read there letters and by the time they had each finished a fresh batch of tears were flooding down everyone's faces. Nobody could bear to talk.

* * *

About a half a hour later a nurse broke the silence.

"Quinn Fabray is out of surgery". Everyone looked at her expectantly. Santana gripped Brittany's hand tightly, hoping that Quinn was alright.

"She is in a coma we cant tell how long she will be asleep for. We have managed to stop the internal bleeding and we don't think there is any permanent damage" the nurse said looking anxiously at the people around her.

"Can we see her" murmured Rachel looking up at the nurse with a tear stained face.

"Yes you may but one at a time please" replied the nurse.

As she walked away Santana and Brittany turned to face Judy, Russel and Rachel.

"Well who should see her first" asked Santana hurriedly.

"Judy and Russel should" answered Rachel "they are Quinn's parents".

"I think Quinn made it quite clear that she doesn't want me" mumbled Russel starting to walk to away "I'll get coffee for everybody".

"Santana would you like to go in first you are Quinn's closest friend or perhaps Rachel" asked Judy trying her hardest to smile.

"Santana you go" said Rachel gesturing for Santana to go ahead.

Santana smiled at Rachel and gave Brittany a quick hug.

"Thanks Berry this means a lot" murmured Santana as she headed for Quinn's door.

Santana winced when she saw Quinn lying there. She was covered in cuts and she had multiple tubes sticking out of her. Santana drew a chair up to the bed and took one of Quinn's hands.

"You still manage to look like an angel even when you're in a coma" Santana tried to laugh but it came out as a sob and a fresh batch of tears dripped down her cheeks.

Santana just sat there for a bit not knowing what to do but then she remembered something her father told her; people in coma's can still hear you.

"Can you hear me Quinn" asked Santana she didn't know what to expect that Quinn would suddenly wake up and say yes.

"I don't know why you did it babe I know you wanted to be with her but you didn't have to go kill yourself" murmured Santana stroking Quinn's beautiful blonde hair.

"Rachel is incredibly sad you know she won't stop crying". Santana sighed biting her lip not knowing what to say next.

"If… you know, you don't, don't pull through and all I promise that I will take care of Rachel" whispered Santana she was starting to cry again. Getting up she gave Quinn a quick kiss on her cheek then swiftly exited and plopped herself down on the waiting room chairs as the tears started to takeover.

* * *

Rachel looked over at Judy for approval and Judy nodded at her. Rachel stood up took in a deep breath and opened the door to Quinn's room.

She looked over at the beautiful girl lying down in the bed and sighed. She looked like she was in a peaceful sleep and Rachel hoped she would jump up and come over and hug her. But she didn't.

"You know Quinn I should be so mad for what you put me through" whispered Rachel kissing Quinn gently on the forehead. "But I just can't be mad at you because when I see you my heart takes over and I feel I could do anything for you, if you died I think I would do the same thing you did for Delilah, I guess love really is that strong".

Rachel looked at Quinn her long golden locks were spread out on the pillow; one of her arms was in a cast the other looked undamaged and perfect except for the tubes sticking out of it.

"You will never believe that Santana is crying I have never seen her cry ever" said Rachel a small smile on her lips. "I bet when you wake up she will deny it though" giggled Rachel but then she stopped what if Quinn didn't wake up.

"You will wake up wont you" whispered Rachel. "You have to wake up you wont give up on us Quinn just don't give up please" Tears spilled from Rachel's eyes and she got up and ran from the room she couldn't do this anymore she couldn't live with out Quinn Fabray.

* * *

As she ran up the corridor she heard footsteps behind and she finally stopped to see Santana.

"Santana I want to be alone please" choked Rachel taking out a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Rachel I think we all want to be alone now it doesn't mean we should be" answered Santana putting an arm around Rachel. "Would you like to get something to eat and I think we should phone your dad's and get them to pick you up".

"Don't bother my Dad texted me earlier saying that their romantic evening has turned into a romantic weekend, I don't want to bother them" muttered Rachel looking down at her feet.

"Okay if you say so, why don't we go get Britt get something to eat then head back to mine"? Asked Santana, smiling at Rachel.

"We can get something to eat but I really don't want to leave, if something bad happens to Quinn I want to be here please Santana". Rachel whispered looking up at Santana. Santana nodded trying hard not to cry; secretly she had been hoping Rachel would say that as she to couldn't face leaving Quinn here.

Santana linked arms with Rachel and led her back to the waiting room.

"Britt do you want to come get some food with us" asked Santana smiling at her girlfriend and offering her hand.

Brittany nodded taking Santana's hand.

"San Quinn's going to be alright isn't she"? Brittany whispered holding Santana's hand tight.

"Course she is Quinn is tough" replied Santana squeezing Brittany's hand tight. But a voice in her head kept saying over and over again Quinn might just die.

* * *

**Thats chapter 15 done! how many more? Will Santana's senses be right? Whats going to happen next? so many questions! I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will be from Quinn's point of view! And what do you do once you have read? REVIEW! Thanks :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I know its all very sad at the moment but we have all got to hope that it gets better! This is a Quinn chapter and someone special makes an appearance! So i hope you like it and please remember to review i love hearing what you guys think. **

**I Don't own any of these characters (except 1) and i don't own glee :( Happy reading!**

When Quinn woke up she was not entirely sure what had just happened. But then it all came rushing back to her and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Am I dead"?

She looked around to see if she could see anybody to ask but Quinn found she was all alone. She craned her neck to get a better view of the surroundings and noticed that she was in a field. It was quite beautiful actually, buttercups and daisy's adorned the fields, the sun was shining and the sky was a beautiful blue. She sat just looking at the surroundings but she started to feel a sense of loneliness. She was so sure Delilah would be waiting to meet her on the other side.

Quinn lay down looking up at the sky and smiled contently. The blonde almost felt like falling asleep there and then as a slight drowsiness came over her, but just as she was about to close her eyes a sharp prickling came over her skin and she could hear whispering, Quinn sat up abruptly trying to work out where the voices were coming from but they seemed to be coming from everywhere, every so often she managed to catch one of the words they were saying but couldn't make sense of it.

* * *

Quinn lay back down confused and annoyed. "Where was I, why wasn't anyone else here, why couldn't I hear this whispering".

"Quinn". She sat up again. "That was clearly someone shouting my name". And they seemed hysterical and agitated.

"Hello" Quinn, shouted wondering if this person was in the field with her. But nobody answered.

"Why should I just lie here"? "There must be people around I just need to look for them". Said Quinn.

"Oh god now I'm talking to myself". The blonde chuckled softly to herself.

* * *

She walked and walked but it was all fields and they were all identical to each other. Quinn finally gave up flinging herself back on the ground. She soon began to feel the prickles up and down her arms again and it was really starting to annoy her. "This is the weirdest feeling ever and I really don't like it" she mumbled to herself. Shivering.

"Quinn". This time the voice sounded close and familiar.

"Hello" the blonde called hoping for a reply.

"It is you" replied the voice.

"Yes"? She said wondering what was happening then Quinn looked and walking towards her was a brunette girl she knew very well.

"Delilah is that you" She asked excitedly.

Delilah smiled.

"So I made it"? Quinn asked hopefully as she reached out to hug her fiancée.

"Not exactly" Delilah answered looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean" asked Quinn frowning.

"You are in a state between your world and my world". Mumbled Delilah. Looking worriedly at Quinn.

"Like a coma?" asked Quinn.

"Yes, your body is in a coma but your mind is fully working that's why you're here" explained Delilah.

"But where's here?" Asked Quinn agitatedly.

"I don't know, you will have to tell me" replied Delilah smiling in a secretive way.

"What do you mean you don't know were in the same place" Quinn was getting incredibly confused now.

"Actually no were not though we are together we are in two different places" Delilah looked up at hoping she would understand this.

"But how can we be together if we are in different places" asked a very confused looking Quinn.

"You wanted to see me, you thought about seeing me and I'm here" mumbled Delilah. She looked like she might cry. "Oh and I needed to see you I witnessed everything". Mumbled the small brunette.

"oh" was all Quinn managed to get out. She suddenly felt very stupid.

"Come on I want to show you something" smiled Delilah offering her hand.

Quinn took it anxiously it had been so long since she had held this hand but it felt different and it made Quinn feel extremely sad.

* * *

"Quinn I understand what you did but you need to see something" whispered Delilah pushing Quinn in front of her.

Quinn felt a sudden chill but within a second it was gone and she found herself standing in a long white corridor.

"Where are we" asked Quinn looking around.

"St. Martin's hospital just outside the intensive care unit" muttered Delilah pushing Quinn once again. "Go look through those doors".

Quinn felt funny she wasn't sure she wanted to do. She turned to look at Delilah who was nodding at her encouragingly.

"Can I walk through doors" asked Quinn wonderingly.

"Just open it" mumbled Delilah and Quinn nodded.

When she opened the door she instantly regretted it. Sitting In front of her where her two best friends her parents and Rachel.

"Quinn what do you see" asked Delilah putting an arm around Quinn.

"My friends and family" whispered Quinn she felt like she was about to cry.

"This is a group of people who were willing to help you they cared for you, people who made you happy and most importantly people who loved you". Whispered Delilah.

"But I did it for you Delilah I wanted to be with you I couldn't be away from you anymore". Quinn bit her cheek to try and stop herself from crying.

"I thought you were getting better though, you stopped being such a bitch you joined glee club you even started to date Rachel" Delilah mumbled the last bit so it was barely audible.

"But then I realised that I belonged with you that is why I did it" Quinn replied looking down at the newly polished floors.

Delilah only shook her head and went to sit next to Rachel who instantly pulled her cardigan tighter around her.

Quinn looked at the group of people in front of her. Santana had her head in her hands so she couldn't tell whether she was crying or not Brittany was gently rubbing Rachel's back as the brunette let out loud sobs her tear stained face smudged mascara and shaking hands pulled at Quinn's heart and she had to turn away. She felt awful. The she looked at her parents her father was holding her mother who was sobbing into a handkerchief and he himself was biting his lip causing it to bleed. He always did this whenever he was worried or anxious.

* * *

Quinn sighed turning round to find Delilah standing behind her.

Quinn began to speak but nothing came out she didn't know what to say.

Delilah gently took her hand and led her back through the doors.

"You know when I first died I came here a lot to watch over my mother" whispered Delilah. "I blamed myself for ages and ages and when my mother woke up she blamed herself for what happened then there was you blaming yourself, you never said it but I could see you were thinking about it".

"But it was my fault" answered Quinn. Gripping Delilah's hand tightly.

"It was no one's fault it was an accident" replied Delilah.

"This wasn't an accident though was it" Quinn mumbled finally realising what Delilah was trying to get at.

Delilah just looked at Quinn.

"I was an idiot wasn't I" Quinn looked at Delilah. "Do you think that maybe... I might you know" Quinn trailed off.

"Who knows" replied Delilah "But lets just hope for their sake you will".

* * *

**so what did everyone think of chapter 16? I think Quinn may be regretting what she did! Anyway what do you after you read? Thats right REVIEW! wow you guys are getting the hang of this! ;) Would love to know what you think of this chapter i have a had it planned since chapter 1! And i don't say this enough thanks for reading you guys are just so great :) 3**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 **Hey guys! I think the end is nigh sadly! but we have had a good time! There will probably 2-3 more chapters after this. This chapter is partly Santana,Brittany and Rachel partly Quinn. The song in it is evergreen (Love theme from a star is born) by Barbra Streisand! oh and please do review! and once again I do not own glee or any of the characters. Happy reading!**

Santana, Rachel and Brittany's P.O.V

Santana, Rachel and Brittany hurried down the corridor of the intensive care unit. Rachel had promised to wait for the two cheerleaders after cheerio's practise so they could all go down together but Sue had let them out late.

Once they reached Quinn's room they realised that they hadn't decided who would get to go in first.

"Please can I go" asked Brittany smiling at both Rachel and Santana. "I have something to give to Quinn".

Both Rachel and Santana nodded. Brittany clapped excitedly and entered Quinn's room.

* * *

"Hey Quinn how are you, do you think you are any better"? Asked Brittany looking expectantly at Quinn the shrugging when she didn't answer.

"I don't mind if you aren't speaking, San and Rachel explained that you couldn't speak at the moment because you're asleep" smiled Brittany delicately touching Quinn's hand.

"You must be really tired because you have been asleep for nearly two weeks now! That's what Santana said" Brittany giggled and leant forward to kiss Quinn on her forehead.

"I drew this for you" said Brittany producing a picture of a rainbow unicorn. "Cos you know you drew me those pictures on that letter you wrote".

"Do you think you could wake up and look at it for me" asked Brittany leaning over the girl. When Quinn didn't appear to move Brittany sighed.

"I will put it at the end of your bed so when you wake up it will be the first thing you see" Brittany smiled happily.

"San is really upset Quinn she keeps crying in classes and today when one of the footballers was hitting on her she didn't even say anything rude to them"! "Not even one cutting remark".

"I'm a bit worried about her Quinn, she is different like really different I mean I don't think I have ever seen her cry like this before"! Brittany sighed pushing the hair off of Quinn's face.

"Quinn if you can hear me please try and wake up" Brittany asked expectantly she was so hoping her friend would wake up.

* * *

"Britt are you nearly done in there" asked Santana popping her head round the door.

Brittany nodded and began to stand up.

"San why isn't Quinn waking up" Brittany asked looking over at her girlfriend.

Santana didn't know how to answer this question she so wanted to explain it all to Brittany she wasn't a kid anymore but it was hard Brittany was so innocent she didn't want to upset her.

"She isn't going to wake up is she" Brittany said in a small voice.

"That's not true Britt she might get better and wake up" Santana tried to smile at her but it was hard.

"But she might also die" Brittany looked at Santana her arms folded she just wanted to know the truth.

"Yes but B we need to think positively can you do that"? Asked Santana.

Brittany only nodded as she headed out the door and down the corridor.

Santana sighed and looked over at Quinn.

"Oh girl can you just wake up" Asked Santana flopping down into the chair and taking Quinn's good hand into both of hers.

* * *

"So me and Britt went back to cheerio's today" smiled Santana.

"You will never guess who had been promoted to substitute captain whilst I was gone, that Becky Jackson" Santana yawned.

"Sorry Q I have not been sleeping well lately" Santana admitted giving Quinn's hand a squeeze.

"Unlike you". Santana fell silent for a couple of minutes just watching Quinn.

"Don't worry I have been watching Rachel, and we are trying to get permission for the whole glee club to come in here and sing to you" Santana smiled. They all really care you know.

With that Santana got up and left the room.

* * *

"Rach did you want to go in and talk to her" Santana asked smiling at the small brunette.

"No thanks I think I will just stand out here and watch her today" muttered Rachel.

"Are you sure"? Asked Santana frowning.

"Yes I'm sure I have cried enough, I just can't face being in there today" Rachel turned away and Santana nodded she knew how Rachel felt.

Quinn's P.O.V

Quinn wasn't sure how long she had been in this coma she had been to visit herself once or twice to see if she could find out from the doctors how she was doing but she hadn't heard much. Sometimes she would be with Delilah but she could not face seeing her friends again.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in a little park somewhere,( The scenery changed every so often but never to anywhere she particularly knew unless she specifically went there). When Delilah appeared.

"Hey Quinn" Said the brunette smiling at her.

"Hey lilah replied Quinn" jumping off the swing she had been sitting on.

"Want to go somewhere with me"? Delilah asked taking Quinn's place on the swing.

"Depends where it is" Quinn replied quietly she was pretty sure Delilah would suggest some place like the hospital or her house.

"How about William McKinley high school?" Delilah suggested looking at Quinn expectantly.

"Nuh Uh" Quinn replied "We are not going to my school".

"Don't you want to see how your friends are getting on with out you" asked Delilah. Though Delilah had not aged a bit she sounded so much more mature now and incredibly superior.

"Look I feel terrible for what I did I really don't want to see my friends it will just make me feel worse" muttered Quinn starting to walk out the park.

"Quinn I think its good for you to see them, if you just mope around here you aren't going to make any progress are you" asked Delilah shouting at Quinn.

Quinn stopped and turned to face Delilah "what do you mean progress".

Delilah appeared next to Quinn making her jump a little bit. "Progress towards your future, back to where you belong or forward to where I am". "If you stay moping around here your not getting anywhere are you?"

"So you mean I have a choice" asked Quinn this is the first she had heard about all of this.

"Not necessarily a choice it also depends on whether your body heals but if you really believe and you try your hardest to fight for where you want to be then it might just help" smiled Delilah.

"But I don't know where I want to be" sighed Quinn.

Delilah only nodded.

"Well why don't we go to school then and see what is happening there then". Asked Delilah and before Quinn could reply she had grabbed Quinn's hand.

Quinn felt that chill again and before she knew what was happening she was in the busy halls of McKinley high.

"Why did you do that" Asked Quinn frowning at her fiancée.

"Because I know you Quinn Fabray you are one of the most stubborn people I have ever had the pleasure to meet" Delilah giggled.

Quinn just frowned and turned her head. But she instantly regretted it because coming towards her were Rachel, Brittany and Santana.

She watched them walk past her and they stopped next to Santana's locker which happened to be right next to Quinn's.

Quinn watched Rachel put her hand against the locker. And she wanted to cry. Santana sighed and shook her head at Rachel but she noticed that Santana gently touched the locker when the other two weren't looking.

Quinn turned to look at Delilah who had her arms folded over her chest. "Why don't you follow them"? She asked. "Its glee club next isn't it?"

All Quinn could do was nod.

* * *

As they arrived at the choir room Quinn could feel the atmosphere in here wasn't as it usually was. There was no happy laughter coming from inside nobody was up dancing around and instead of the usual jolly chatter everybody was either whispering quietly or deadly silent.

Quinn felt awful knowing that she had caused this.

"Right guys the hospital has finally agreed to let us come in and sing for Quinn" exclaimed Mr. Schuster.

There were some cheers from around the room but most people looked like they might cry.

"Mr. Schu". Came a small voice from the back of the room. Quinn turned to see Rachel.

"Yes Rachel" Mr Schuster replied.

"Umm I have something to sing please may I take the floor" she asked.

Mr schu only nodded as he let Rachel step up to the front.

"We all know that Quinn is in a coma. But we perhaps don't all know why" started Rachel looking around at the rest of the glee club.

Quinn wasn't sure if she wanted the rest of the glee club knowing but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Santana told me everything and its all because of love, Quinn's girlfriend died when she was younger and Quinn could never get over that. It must have been hard, she promised this girl that she would never love again but she, she loved me" Rachel stopped for a moment as if she was about to cry but then she carried on. "I guess what I want to say is simple but hard at the same time so I'm choosing to sing it through a Barbra song"

_Love soft as an easy chair_  
_Love fresh as the morning air_  
_One love that is shared by two_  
_I have found with you_  
_Like a rose under the April snow_  
_I was always certain love would grow_  
_Love ageless and evergreen_  
_Seldom seen by two_  
_You and I will_  
_make each night the first_  
_Everyday a beginning_  
_Spirits rise and their dance is unrehearsed_  
_They warm and excite us_  
_'Cause we have the brightest love_  
_Two lights that shine as one Morning glory and midnight sun_  
_Time... we've learned to sail above_  
_Time... won't change the meaning of one love_  
_Ageless and ever evergreen..._

When Rachel finished she just left the room but Quinn was still standing there tears cascading down her face. As she collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

Quinn suddenly felt those prickles again so much worse than before. And this time they were everywhere.

"Delilah, Delilah" called Quinn she was suddenly feeling very light headed. She closed her eyes and found herself back in the field she had started in.

Delilah knelt down next to her and grabbed hold of her hand. She had a single tear drop in her eye.

"Quinn I think you're going" whispered Delilah with a smile.

"Going where" asked Quinn frantically.

"I don't know" answered Delilah "but I have a feeling it won't be with me".

"But I haven't made my mind up yet" cried Quinn her whole body was starting to feel light.

"But I think your heart has" chuckled Delilah half heartedly. "Quinn, I know you love me but you need to move on, we don't belong to each other anymore, however much I love you and however much you love me we aren't each others soul mates anymore, I think Rachel is perfect for you, you need to forget me".

"But I could never forget you Delilah" cried Quinn squeezing Delilah's hand.

"you don't have to forget me altogether just let me leave your heart so you can welcome somebody else in". "You can love Rachel and I know you do" smiled Delilah and with that she was gone and so was Quinn.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Did you enjoy this chapter? So is Quinn really coming back or was Delilah wrong? We will have to wait to find out! I don't think i even need to ask anymore but lets do it anyway, What do you do once you have read? REVIEW! Gosh you guys are good! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Gosh I had a confusing time with this chapter! turns out i had written two of the same chapter! Anyway this is my preferred one! This is my second to last chapter and i hope you guys like it. I had mixed reviews before so i was a bit unsure of wether to go on. Thats why its taken me a while to upload! Anyway hope you like it! Thanks to my friend Lulu who helped me decide what Rachel and Quinn would do! Also i don't own these characters or glee! Hope you enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter 18

Rachel pushed open Quinn's door. When she had left the choir room she was not sure where she should go but she found she had driven herself to the hospital. Even though she didn't think it was the best place to be she felt an overwhelming feeling in her heart that she needed to be with Quinn, I mean hadn't she just proclaimed her love for her?

Rachel sat down next to the blonde and bowed her head. She couldn't quite look at her just yet. She grabbed her hand and squeezed tightly. Then she felt it, it was very light but it was definitely a squeeze. Rachel gasped looking up she saw the girls eye lids fluttering gently.

* * *

"Quinn" cried the shocked brunette. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she call for the Doctor or wait to see her wake up properly all by herself.

"Rachel is that you" asked Quinn in a croaky voice.

Rachel turned around tears brimming in her eyes. She had never felt so happy in her life.

"Rachel Berry is that really you" asked Quinn again. She tried to sit up but Rachel stopped her.

"Yes it's me Quinn" whispered Rachel taking her other hand.

Quinn didn't know what to say she just wanted to hug the girl. She suddenly felt like her heart was going to explode she had never felt so happy in her life.

"Rachel I'm sorry I was a selfish cow and I totally understand if you want to hate me forever". Mumbled the blonde quickly. She then closed her eyes and waited for the shouting to start.

"It's not going to be the same" sighed Rachel "But I don't think I hate you, if it's possible I think I love you more." Rachel smiled down at the girl. "But I think its best if we take it slow I mean you just tried to kill yourself to be with your ex we don't want anything like that happening again".

Quinn nodded. "Rachel if there is one thing I have learnt whilst being in a coma it's that you need to let go of your past. And try and start fresh".

"What do you mean" asked Rachel looking lovingly down at the blonde.

"What I mean is, it's alright to love again" smiled Quinn.

* * *

After a few examinations with the Doctor Quinn was allowed more visiting time to catch up with her friends and family.

* * *

"I can't believe that bitch didn't tell us you were awake" shouted Santana throwing her bag down and crossing her arms angrily.

"Umm excuse me that so called bitch is in the room with you" replied Rachel turning her head away from Santana.

"Hey guys this is supposed to be a good day without fighting who just woke up from a coma here?" Asked Quinn jokingly.

"Ooh I know the answer" exclaimed Brittany "It was you wasn't it Quinn" she jumped excitedly on her seat.

"Yes Britt" smiled Quinn "at least someone knows that".

Quinn pushed herself up the bed a bit more. With the help of the Doctors she was able to sit up by herself now and luckily there was no full time damage to her spine.

"It's sad" mumbled Brittany "those two were just starting to become friends".

"Really, Santana and Rachel friends". Asked a very shocked looking Quinn.

"Yep" replied Brittany. "Santana said because of you being in a comma we had to stick together that means man hands and all".

"Its coma Brittany" offered Rachel gently who was looking a little upset Santana just blushed and turned more in her seat.

"Did you have to say that out loud B" muttered Santana through gritted teeth.

Quinn just looked upset she had caused so many people unhappiness so many people probably wouldn't want to be her friend anymore and its all because of her stupidity.

Quinn let a tear fall from her eye. "I'm sorry guys I didn't mean to cause you guys so much pain I was just in a really dark place at the time and I couldn't stand the nightmares anymore, they were so real".

All three girls turned to look at Quinn.

"We understand completely" murmured Santana.

"Yes we do" replied Brittany.

"And you know the hospital are sorting you out some very overdue counselling sessions which will hopefully help stop those nightmares" offered Rachel comfortingly.

"So you guys aren't mad at me" asked Quinn wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Course not" said Rachel stroking Quinn's arm gently.

"Believe me Q I would not be here if I was mad at you" laughed Santana. "Unless it was to rant at you about how much I hated you".

"Not helping Santana" grumbled Rachel staring angrily at the Latina.

"Sorry" she mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Quinn I could never be mad at you" giggled Brittany "Now please look at my picture it took me ages to do" said Brittany grabbing the picture and thrusting it under Quinn's nose.

Quinn smiled. "Its gorgeous B it really brightens up this dull room". She smiled looking up at the taller blonde.

Brittany went to sit back down looking extremely happy with herself.

"San, Britt do you mind if I just have a quick word with Rachel in private please". Asked Quinn.

Santana huffed but stood up." Come on Britt lets go see if there is a janitors closest somewhere if you know what I mean."

Quinn gave her a disgusted look and Rachel just pretended she hadn't even heard.

Quinn reached her hand out for Rachel's and Rachel took it happily.

"Rach I'm the most messed up person you probably have ever met and one thing I don't want to do is mess you up to, if we you know start to date properly. I couldn't do that to you" Quinn mumbled. She tried to smile at Rachel but it was hard she was scared of how the brunette would react, she didn't want to lose Rachel but on the other hand she wanted Rachel to be safe.

"I know we are going to take things slowly and I think that's the best thing to do, but Rach I want to know now do you ever think their will be a chance that you ever want to be with me properly" Quinn looked down at her and Rachel's conjoined hands. They looked perfect together.

Rachel smiled. "You know Quinn Fabray I was so angry with you right up until about 4.30 today. I sung a song today in glee club for you. I don't know why I picked that song I just know that deep down it described what I felt for you and what I was trying to fight off, sometimes you just need a song to bring you to your senses. I love you Quinn Fabray and that's never going to change". Rachel had begun to feel tears drip down her cheeks.

Quinn looked over at the tiny brunette. That song had been so powerful, but she couldn't tell Rachel she had been there for it or she would have thought she was even crazier.

"You know" said Quinn "slow and steady wins the race".

* * *

**What do you think? Do you think its a good idea they take time? Will they really win the race? Well luckily you won't have to wait long! Anyway if you review it would make me so happy so please do review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys here's the last chapter this is going to sum it all up! I'm really upset to be finishing it! Its been a long and sometimes hard journey but overall i think the outcome was exactly how I pictured it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review! you guys have been great and ones that have been with me all the way through you guys are troopers! and for the last time on this story I don't own these characters or glee. **

* * *

Chapter 19 Epilogue.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy were going to miss it if you don't hurry up" cried a small girl jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright sweetie calm down we won't miss it you know I wouldn't ever miss any of your Mum's shows ever" laughed Quinn.

Quinn placed two babies into a pram and locked her car alright gang are we all ready"? She asked looking down at her kids.

Three yes's were called back.

The group filed into the auditorium and reached the seats front middle as usual. As the curtain went up Quinn smiled happily to herself. She loved seeing the woman she loved on stage.

* * *

"Did you like it" asked Rachel smiling happily as she found her family waiting backstage.

"Of course" giggled a young boy of about seven.

Rachel smiled happily and picked the young boy up.

"Me to me to" shouted an excited four year old.

"Okay, okay Lily let me just put Charlie down" giggled Rachel. She was absolutely besotted with how beautiful her kids were. She was the luckiest woman in the world.

"Was that one of the twins crying at the beginning of act 2" asked Rachel looking up into the eyes of her beautiful wife.

"Nah it was this monster" giggled Quinn placing her hands on her youngest sons head.

"Tony he never cries during performances" laughed Rachel.

"You came to close to the front of the stage, he suddenly decided he wanted a cuddle with his mama" smiled Quinn.

"Awww I'm sorry lovely want a cuddle now?" asked Rachel reaching out to the little boy.

"Yes big cuddles mama" answered the curly haired boy reaching out to his mama.

Tony had so been named as Rachel had found out she was nominated for a Tony the day Quinn found out she was pregnant with him. In fact all six of the kids and been specially named after certain things in the girls lives.

Charlie's name was chosen when a fortune teller told Quinn that a special person named Charlie would enter her life and in fact two weeks later Rachel found out she was pregnant with a little boy who Quinn was pretty sure was the so called Charlie the fortune teller was talking about.

Lily had been named after Quinn and Rachel's favourite flowers, and the twins Eponine and Cosette were named after the two roles Rachel had received in Les Miserables Cosette was Rachel's first ever role on Broadway and Eponine was the role she was playing at the moment.

After Rachel had gone round and kissed and hugged all her kids she went to the woman she had wanted to kiss the most.

"How was I?" asked Rachel as Quinn pulled her into her arms.

"Absolutely perfect as usual" smiled Quinn planting a kiss onto her wife's lips.

"Ewww yucky yucky" exclaimed Charlie hiding his eyes.

The two women just laughed at their son.

* * *

That night Quinn couldn't sleep but not because of bad dreams those had stopped years ago thanks to the excellent counselling she had received. No Quinn couldn't sleep because she realised that this was the happiest she had ever been.

She had a beautiful wife who after a year and a half of taking it slow had taken her virginity and started telling people they were official.

Then Quinn had proposed a year later and the girls had married at sunset on a beach in Hawaii. Not long after they decided they wanted kids and well then neither of them wanted to stop they loved having kids. Now with 5 children Rachel and herself doing so well, Rachel a successful Broadway actress and she was a writer who had two best selling books, Quinn couldn't Imagine her life being any better.

"Quinn are you still awake?" Asked a sleepy Rachel.

"Yeah honey". Quinn whispered turning over and putting an arm around her beautiful wife.

"Penny for your thoughts"? Rachel asked looking into Quinn's eyes.

"I was just thinking about how perfect my life is" Quinn giggled kissing Rachel's cheek.

"Yeah we do have a pretty awesome life" Replied Rachel kissing Quinn's neck.

"You know I could never love anyone as much as you" Rachel smiled gently laying her head on Quinn's stomach.

"Careful what you say Rach remember the last time someone said that" she smiled.

"I know Quinn but I'm not you" replied Rachel hugging Quinn tight. "The same things not going to happen".

Rachel pulled Quinn close and they both fell asleep contented and happy and Quinn new that yes you may love someone with all your heart but you can love again, she also new that love was indeed the most powerful emotion ever.

* * *

**Okay what did you think? I find endings really hard but i quite like this one! If you can remember back to chapter 1 this links into something Delilah said! I hopefully will be writing more Faberry soon so don't go anywhere. And remember PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
